NekoNaruto
by KingLezna
Summary: Naruto was betrayed as a child by the man he thought he could trust as a result he lost his most precious friend. now he must learn to put up with Sakura, Ino and Hinata to train them to become true Konoichi. what will happen? will Naruto learn to love again? Moderately strong Naruto Naruto/Sakura/Ino/Hinata Lemons later on. UPDATED!
1. Convincing

Hello Readers and thank you for taking the time to read my story Firstly before I begin I will give you all a brief summary. This story begins in the academy days while the Rookie 9 are all 11 however Naruto is a year older than them being 12. Naruto was 'adopted by a mysterious man at the age of 2 and was raised in the woods along with this man's daughter a year before the beginning of this story Naruto was betrayed by his adopted father who killed his daughter and nearly killed Naruto leaving him significantly scared both mentally and physically.

I warn you now my grammar SUCKS! So don't remind me in comments because believe me I already know.

Hello: Narrator

"Hello": character speaking

'Hello': thoughts

"_Hello": _letters or anything written down

'**Hello': any summoning or large beast**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Convincing**

Iruka Umino, an instructor at the ninja academy, was waiting outside the office of the Hokage. He had requested a meeting with the Hokage to discuss a problem with the kunoichi in the academy, since the future of the village depended on them. The Hokage believed that Iruka may have a good reason to speak with her. After thinking through what he was going to say Iruka was broken from his thoughts.

"Enter" came the soft voice of the Hokage, though Iruka knew that she could become very strict and fearsome.

Iruka entered and immediately sat in front of the Hokage's desk with what he hoped to be a serious look on his face. He took a deep breath hoping that what he was about to say would get through the Hokage. "Lady Hokage, I'm here to discuss a growing problem with the kunoichi of this village," Iruka said calmly.

Being a kunoichi herself, Tsunade was immediately curious. "Well, you have my attention."

"I'm not sure if you have noticed, but the kunoichi I have taught over the years have steadily become less and less interested in their duty as kunoichi and more interested on less important things like relationships and such. While the things they are interested in are okay to pursue, they should come second to their training and future duties as kunoichi," Iruka explained.

Tsunade took a moment to think about what Iruka said. He brought up a very important point. "I can see what you mean, Iruka."

Iruka nodded. "If I'm correct, back when you were in the academy the course was stricter, especially towards the kunoichi. I know it may be extreme, but do you think we might need to revert back to those teachings?"

"You are correct. However times have changed and I wouldn't suggest going back to those times. Experiencing it first hand, it wasn't the correct way to teach students and I knew many kunoichi that had mental breakdowns because of it," Tsunade explained.

"If you say so Lady Hokage. What do you suggest would be our best course of action concerning this problem?" Iruka asked curious as to what the Hokage would think of.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back obviously giving this a lot of thought. Since it concerned the future of the village, this was one of her top priorities. "Tell me Iruka, of the kunoichi you are teaching, are there any that are in desperate need of changing themselves?"

Iruka was surprised at the question, but considered the female students he had. After a few minutes of thinking he decided. "Well, all of them could benefit with changing, however there are only three that desperately need to change."

"And they would be?" Tsunade asked

"Firstly Sakura Haruno, while being a very smart girl and easily the best in the class in terms of mental strength, is the weakest in all other areas of ninja work. She also has an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. I believe that should she pass the exam and become a kunoichi, she would die on any C ranked mission or higher." Iruka paused. "Secondly, Ino Yamanaka. She is the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka and as such is the next in line to become the head of the clan. She is similar to Sakura in that she has an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. Her skills are a little more rounded but still dangerously under the needed requirement." Iruka paused again. "Finally, Hinata Hyuga a name I'm sure you have head since she is the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She is, in my opinion, the most skilled kunoichi in my class and she does not seem to have any real obsession with any boy, which is a plus. The reason I believe that she is in need of real assistance is that she has a serious confidence issue, which makes her believe that she isn't as good as she actually is, which could result in a problem in any mission that she receives," Iruka said finishing his analysis.

Tsunade smiled. Iruka had obviously thought this through and it was good that he was so concerned with the next generation of shinobi. "I will see what I can do Iruka. For now continue teaching them to the best you can and do not tell them about this meeting." Iruka nodded and bowed leaving Tsunade alone.

'This could be a problem I need to show these girls that being a kunoichi isn't all fun and games but how?' Tsunade thought deeply 'I could take the three that Iruka mentioned and have them study under a real shinobi but I can't be sure that it would work I need someone that the girls can relate to but at the same time can be strict' Tsunade sighed she was getting annoyed that the old man had convinced her to take this job 'who meets those requirements?' after what seemed like hours of thinking it finally dawned on Tsunade 'that's it him! He would be perfect not only would it solve this problem it would make him experience real human contact with people his own age' Tsunade got a messenger hawk and sent it towards her desired destination deep within the forest.

**[Forest outside of Konoha]**

Naruto Uzumaki was relaxing while waiting for a cup of instant ramen to cook. While living in the forest meant that he usually found and cooked his own food, he occasionally sent a henged clone into the village to buy some groceries. Naruto closed his eyes and hummed a tune in his head, content with everything at the moment. Then he noticed a shadow pass over his head. Opening one eye, he noticed that the shadow was a bird. "Great. That can't be good news." Naruto held out an arm and allowed the hawk to land on it. Taking the note he sighed and motioned to the bird to wait on a branch nearby for his response. Quickly opening the letter, Naruto read it.

"_Naruto I am in need of your assistance as per the deal we made several months ago that you would give me one favour every 6 months in exchange for not pestering you to become an official shinobi of Konoha. I need you to be at my office by 10:00 tomorrow morning." _Naruto finished reading and sighed. As much as he hated it, he made the deal with the old bag.

"Great this isn't going to be fun. What in the world does Tsunade-Baachan want?" Naruto quickly responded to the letter with a simple okay. Satisfied, Naruto enjoyed the rest of his day eating instant ramen and doing a little bit of training.

**[Next day 10:00]**

Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage's office with an annoyed look on his face. He knocked on the door, a little rudely if it was possible to do so. He waited, and after receiving no response, he knocked again. Finally, after a few more sets of knocking, Tsunade finally yelled at him to enter.

Naruto smirked, loving pissing the old bag off. "Hey Tsunade-Baachan. What do you need me for?"

Tsunade twitched at Naruto's informality, but ignored it. "I want you to train a few students."

"You're kidding right? I'm not exactly a people person and you want me to train some runny nose brats?" Naruto grunted out.

"Come on Naruto this is serious. I need you to train three girls to become true kunoichi. You know how to do that. After all you grew up with one. I'm sure if I offered this to Hibana..." Tsunade would have continued, however Naruto slammed his hands onto the desk in front of her.

"Don't you dare mention her. You have no right to speak her name," Naruto growled out.

"Fine, but I'm just saying that she would probably be grateful if you trained them," Tsunade responded.

Naruto growled, annoyed that the old bag would pull that card, but he sighed knowing, as much as he hated it, that she was right. "Fine. I'll train them, but since this is going to be long term you don't get any more favors from me for another year and a half." Tsunade nodded, agreeing to his terms. Naruto grabbed a piece of paper, wrote down some things and slammed it back down. "These are the requirements I have and the things that these girls need to bring. They will live with me for 6 months. During that time, I will make them into decent kunoichi. Send them to my home in two days. I will be waiting," Naruto finished and walked out of the office. However, just before he was out, he felt a sudden pain run up his left leg. 'Damn it! Why now?' Naruto winced in pain, holding his leg.

Tsunade knew what was going on. "You know, Naruto, I could heal that and you wouldn't have to worry about it again. It's actually a very simple thing to do. Even a novice Medic-nin could heal it."

"No. It's a reminder of my past and I will not get it removed until I am satisfied that I have cleansed myself of said past," Naruto said limping from the office.

Tsunade sighed. Naruto was to stubborn for his own good. She then smiled a little, knowing that she won this little battle, even if she had to use less then wanted means to do so. Tsunade picked the paper up and read it. Overall it was rather simple in what Naruto wanted the girls take with them. Summoning three ANBU, Tsunade sent them to inform the three girls' fathers of the events. They all nodded and jumped out of the window, quickly spreading out in three different directions. "Naruto, I know you will benefit from this just as much as the girls will," Tsunade said before returning to the mountain of paperwork before her.

**[Haruno Residence]**

Sakura Haruno's father was reading a newspaper when he heard the ringing of his door bell. He sighed and stood opening the door, surprised at seeing an ANBU standing there. "Can I help you, ANBU-san?"

"I have been told to inform you of a development involving your daughter," the bird masked ANBU replied.

"Did something happen to Sakura?" the man asked looking slightly worried

"No. Would you let me in? This may take a while to explain," The ANBU said and entered the house.

It took an hour of explaining how Sakura was under achieving and needed serious change or her life could be on the line. After explaining that she was to be apprenticed under a Jonin level shinobi, Sakura's father seemed to have a mix of emotions: happy that the village was concerned that Sakura was in danger but also sad that he wouldn't be able to see his daughter for six months. However he knew that he would have to accept this even if he didn't like it. It was, after all, an order from the Hokage. After all the explanations, he nodded and was told not to tell his daughter anything until she was to be moved in two days.

**[Yamanaka District]**

Inoichi Yamanaka was just told everything about how his daughter was going to be away for 6 months. He cried a little, since he was an extremely over protective father, but accepted that he would have to let Ino go eventually, and that this would also benefit her. Inoichi had often considered giving the clan head position to someone else in the family, since Ino was so unfocused. Perhaps this would be the motivation that Ino needed.

"Yes ANBU-san, I understand everything and accept all the terms you have told me. I will not tell my daughter until she is about to leave." The ANBU nodded and left to inform the Hokage.

**[Hyuga Compound]**

Hiashi Hyuga was a very focused and strict man, and as one of the most important men in the entire hidden leaf village, he had high expectations of his clan, especially when it came to his daughters. When he was told that Hinata was to be trained by someone due to her shyness and lack of confidence, it was both a blessing and a curse. It was good that Hinata would be trained day and night and possibly overcome her shyness, however it was bad since Hinata actually needed these precautions, and as a result it was a disgrace to the clan., and by extension Hiashi himself.

"ANBU-san, I accept that these are the Hokage's orders, and as such I cannot disobey them. However, is it at all possible that no one else in the village know about this? The Hyuga clan would become the laughing stock of the village if this came out," Hiashi explained.

"Understood, Hyuga-sama. Lady Hokage indeed wants this information to be available only to the people involved." The ANBU bowed and vanished seconds later, leaving a quite irate Hiashi to ponder.

**[Forest]**

Naruto sighed knowing that most of his free time would soon be gone. "God damn it! I just had to agree, didn't I?" Naruto flopped onto his bed and looked at a photo on his bedside table of three people. One was a younger Naruto, smiling, another a young girl standing next to him, and the last was a man, however his head was ripped from the image. "Would you have done the same thing in my position, Hibana?" Naruto sighed as the photo simply stood there. He huffed, a little angry at himself for actually thinking that the image would actually do anything.

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND done one chapter down hopefully many more to go now please feel free to comment

Thank you to Kazeryu Hioshi for rewriting the chapter with all the updates!


	2. Explanations

HELLO! Again I know is sudden but I'm in a writing mood so yeah Please review and enjoy my story :D and review review review!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations

A day had passed since Iruka had confronted the Hokage and since then he was informed that the Hokage had decided to force the three girls Iruka had mentioned into what the Hokage called a training program. Sighing Iruka was hopeful that this new trainer for the girls would be a good idea however he knew that the girls well at least Sakura and Ino would not take it lightly. Walking into the classroom Iruka sighed seeing both Sakura and Ino sitting next to Sasuke staring at him with a very obsessive stare Iruka didn't know why he thought today would be any different. "ok class today is quite unique I need the following students to come with me Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga".

All three girls momentarily looked at each other and walked down to Iruka who motioned to them to follow him while leaving a confused class behind with Mizuki. "Iruka-Sensei did we do something wrong?" Sakura asked

"Yes and no Sakura I'll explain all your questions when we reach the Hokage's office" Iruka answered and the girls all looked at each other with a mix of confusion and worry since they were being taken to the Hokage which didn't sound good.

Finally after a good half hour of silence they arrived at the Hokage's office she was sitting at her desk with a serious look on her face which made the girls cower a little in fear. "Girls I suppose you are all wondering why I called you here" Tsunade asked receiving fearful nods from all three. "Well it has come to my attention that you three are all under achieving when it comes to the academy and I have decided that I need to remedy this problem" Before Tsunade finished however Sakura spoke up.

"Lady Hokage with all due respect I'm doing great in the academy in all my tests I have passed with flying colours I don't see why I have to be here" she said her face painted with what she hoped was the expression to show that she was telling the truth.

"That is true however how many times have you seen a Ninja win a fight with only their brains? Sakura you have the smarts but not the brawn which is something that a Konoichi needs" Tsunade explained "as for the rest of you Ino you while having better overall skills still lack in focus putting too much of your time towards how you look and boys in particular that Sakuke Uchiha I'm not saying that those things aren't important but it should be second place in your priorities, Hinata You are out of the three of you the strongest but your lack of confidence will kill you on a mission plain and simple" finishing all of the girls summary they looked down in shame especially Hinata Iruka assumed this meant they had some knowledge of this but simply decided to ignore it. "However that is why I have brought you here I have organized A sensei for you one that will make you three into Konoichi that this village so desperately needs".

"Who is going to be our sensei Lady Hokage?" Ino asked

"That is a surprise you will find out when you meet him tomorrow now you need to know a few things before you get the required equipment firstly you will be gone for six months meaning you will be away from your family and friends for that time your only companionship will be your sensei and the two girls next to you" this made Sakura quite visibly upset.

"What? But surely you can't do that? Our parents wouldn't agree with it!" She said trying to find some excuse to get out of her current predicament.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade shouted "I have informed all of your parents and they have all agreed that this is the best course of action and even if they didn't I am the Hokage meaning my word is Law" this silenced Sakura

The next spoken words came from the most unexpected person Hinata (note I will not type the stuttering of Hinata just imagine she is doing so) "Lady Tsunade where will we be training?" she stuttered out

"You will be living with your new sensei deep in the forest outside of Konoha In a mostly unexplored area that only a few people know how to get to this also means that these diets I hear you are on will have to stop" Tsunade said sternly earning groans from Sakura and Ino obviously not wanting to hear that "now you will need to pack a few changes of clothes and that is it, also it is advised that you spend the rest of the day together since you will need to get used to each other from now on you are now excused".

Iruka took the girls outside "you don't need to return to the academy but remember that you should spend the rest of the day together and meet me at the northern gate at 8:00 tomorrow morning which is when I will take you to your temporary home remember to pack enough changes of clothes for six months" Iruka then excused them walking back towards the academy.

Sakura and Ino stared at each other obviously not wanting to be in this situation while Hinata was a little nervous that they would begin fighting. "I see so we are stuck with each other? I don't mind Hinata but being stuck with you is going to be like a prison sentence Ino-pig".

Ino growled at the nickname but wasn't about to be outdone "well I just hope we don't need to share a tent it will be to cramped with your forehead taking up all the space" She retorted back with an equal amount of hatred.

"umm Ino-san, Sakura-san why don't we go get some Lunch since we were told to stay together" Hinata said hoping that it might stop the miniature fight to get out of control and kami forbid physical after all Hinata was sure she couldn't stop it then. Both girls stared at each other suddenly both their stomachs growled giving them blushes and they both seemingly called a truce in their heads accepting Hinata's offer of lunch.

"Fine but were going to a vegetarian place even if I have to stop dieting I'm going to go down fighting" Ino huffed.

"For once we agree Ino-pig" Sakura said following her leaving a somewhat confused Hinata behind.

After eating a somewhat incomplete lunch of what any decent person would call rabbit food because of the amounts of lettuce on Sakura's and Ino's plates. Once satisfied with their meals the three decided that they had spent enough time together and they walked to their respective homes to pack all had different thoughts on their current situation.

[with Hinata]

Hinata had arrived home to her usual bows of respect and when she reached her room and began packing after a few minutes she heard footsteps and noticed that her father was standing outside her bedroom door. "good evening Otou-sama" Hinata said

"Hinata i assume that you have been informed of your current...situation?" Hiashi asked

"Yes Otou-sama I was told by Lady Hokage today I'm sorry i failed the clan" Hinata stuttered out and bowed at the end of her sentence.

"you have not Failed the clan yet Hinata however this is your last chance if this training does not gain results then you will be removed from your position as heiress of the clan also you are being trained with a Yamanaka and a clanless Shinobi I expect you to beat them both" Hiashi explain rather harshly.

"I understand Otou-sama thank you for giving me this last chance" Hinata bowed in respect again earning a nod from Hiashi after which he left.

Hinata returned to packing her belongings she looked down in sadness knowing that if her mother had been alive that she would have been very upset with her that her skills were so bad that the Hokage needed to get a specific sensei to teach her. Hinata grabbed a photo taken a while ago of herself while she was quite young with her mother father and then newborn sister Hanabi she placed it into her bag to keep something of sentimental value with her during these six months.

[With Ino]

Ino was a little miffed that her dad even said yes to this she was packing rather forcefully after having a good 1 hour long argument with her dad Ino was more then shocked when her dad said he had considered removing her from her position as future head of the Yamanaka clan. After he said that Ino stormed off to her room and began to pack. Once satisfied that she had everything that she needed she walked downstairs ignored her father's look and got something from the fridge.

"Ino I know you don't like this but you know that I'm doing this for your own good right?" Inoichi claimed

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" Ino replied back

Inoichi sighed but knew that Ino was likely to respond this way so he didn't press the issue any further and allowed Ino to ignore him as much as she liked, he only hoped that by the end of the six months that she will at least be talking to him again.

Ino's mother on the other hand sighed she had mixed feelings about this losing her daughter for half a year was going to be hard but she didn't want her daughter to be in danger when asked by Ino if she agreed with this she had to agree but she assured Ino that this was only for her well being and that they were only doing this because they were worried about Ino's wellbeing this seemed to make Ino a little less angry.

[with Sakura]

When Sakura got home she immediately packed she was upset mainly because she'd never see her Sasuke-Kun for an entire six months she cried a little half way through her packing she didn't want to do this and at the moment she did not like the Hokage she finished packing and stormed downstairs to find her father.

"Otou-san i need to talk to you" Sakura said angrily

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" he replied turning knowing what this would likely be about.

"why did you agree to sending me away for six months?" she asked her voice showing that she was getting rather upset.

"Because your skills are dangerously low you realise you will need to go on missions for this village right? You could get killed or worse you could be kidnapped and raped by an enemy of the village surely you don't want that to happen do you?" He replied

"What? Of course not!" Sakura replied a little scared of even thinking of that situation in her head.

"Well that's what could happen in your future you could be taken and used by a enemy village as a baby maker and don't say anything about that they don't exist anymore because believe me they do and since you would be a clanless Konoichi you'd be considered less valuable and every man would be allowed to use you and I mean every man" was the stern reply.

Sakura did not reply and simply went back to her room and cried she knew her father was trying to protect her but the things he said scared her. Her dad was always rather strict and had a interesting way of showing his concern for Sakura.

[Next morning 7:30]

Ino walked to the meeting area once there she found that she was the last one to arrive besides Iruka who they assumed would have been the last one to arrive. Ino leaned against the gate there were two Chunin guarding it most likely nearly finished with their shift since they yawned every now and then.

"Ino-pig what took you so long?" Sakura asked rudely

"well I didn't want to look at your ugly head so I took the long way to get here I'm sure Hinata understands" Ino smiled sarcastically

Hinata turned red "please Ino-san Sakura-san don't fight we need to get along" she stammered

"Please I'll get along with Sakura when hell freezes over" Ino huffed adjusting her bag around her back.

"We agree again Ino what's that two times in two days must be a record" Sakura said in a sickly sweet sarcastic tone.

Once they finished their argument there was silence for twenty minutes until Iruka arrived with a map and a bag on his back. "ok good your all here and we are a little early which is good now it should take us a few hours to reach this place we'll stop for lunch half way and you needn't worry I packed you all lunches so take a last look at the village because this will be the last time you see it in half a year"

All three looked at the village for some reason they felt as if they were leaving for good and they would never come back. Iruka smirked knowing what the girls were feeling "let me guess you have this unbelievable feeling that you'll never see it again?" all three nodded. "it's a common feeling this career we have as Shinobi not knowing if we are going to live or die it makes you appreciate the little things that's one other reason we are putting you through this so you can enjoy the little things even more" Iruka allowed them to enjoy the sight for a good five minutes. "ok lets go stay behind me and don't stay from me otherwise you might get lost and I don't want your families at my throat for that" they nodded and followed Iruka as he walked out of the village and into the forest.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done and that's two chapters in two days! So yeah please review :D and I hope you are enjoying NekoNaruto.

I once again added a few changes here and there enjoy! :D


	3. Meeting Sensei

YAY chapter 3 time! :3 I can't get this story out of my head so I'm going to keep on writing until my hands fall off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Sensei

A good four hours had passed Ino and Sakura not used to this much walking or amount of exercise were exhausted breathing quite loudly Hinata was actually a little proud of herself that she was at least in one area better than the other two even if it is as trivial as this. Iruka finally stopped at a large tree with a large amount of shade seemingly satisfied he nodded and took off his backpack "ok girls time for lunch we are only two hours away from our destination so you need to have a little more energy to reach it since it is a little more mountainous". This wasn't what Sakura and Ino wanted to hear and moaned in displeasure.

"Sensei my foot is killing me" Sakura said sitting down and holding her right foot in pain.

"hmmm let me see it you may have a blister" Sakura nodded and gave her foot to Iruka who took her shoe off revealing a large blister "yeah you got a blister alright now stay still and I'll fix it right up" Sakura nodded.

Iruka firstly rubbed some alcohol onto the blister area and then soaked a Kunai in the same alcohol once satisfied on the sterilisation of the Kunai Iruka lightly poked the Blister with the Kunai Sakura winced a little in pain but remained relatively silent. After doing so Iruka applied a topical antiseptic to numb the pain a little lastly Iruka got a bandage and wrapped it around her foot and nodded when he was satisfied that he was finished. "Now any more blisters?" Sakura shook her head "how about you Ino?" Ino shook her head Iruka asked Hinata but was not surprised when she shook her head as well "let that be a lesson to you you should walk or run more often and get your feet used to the constant movement then you won't get blisters as often" Sakura nodded and Iruka smiled "good now that we have that covered it's time for lunch".

Iruka removed four bento boxes from his bag and handed one to each of the girls once every one was ready they all clapped their hands together "Itadakumasu" and they began eating it wasn't overly special just being a basic bento however it was edible and that was the main thing. They ate there meal in silence mostly until Iruka broke it "sorry if it isn't any good I'm not much of a cook" he laughed scratching the back of his head.

Ino and Sakura both mumbled a "got that right" however Hinata smiled and bowed her head a little "no sensei it is fine thank you for taking the time to make us lunch".

"Well it's the least I could do since I forgot to tell you to make your own" he said finishing his bento and standing to stretch after his meal "ok once you are all finished we'll be restarting and finishing our trip I should warn you this area we are going to is infamous for two things firstly the animals there are a significant amount of dangerous animals including bears, large cats and wolves however the cats usually leave you alone next there is a thieves guild that roams in these areas they aren't all that skilled and I should be able to easily take care of one so just stay close to me and you will be fine".

Once all the girls were finished with their lunches they stretched a little but were soon on the move again "sensei" Ino began "if this area is so dangerous why would our sensei live here?" this question seemed to be on the minds of the other two since they looked up at Iruka with curiosity.

"well I was informed that the man who is to be your sensei isn't a people person so he lives out here where very few people come to so it makes sense that this area would be perfect if you don't want to be disturbed" Iruka explained.

"so how much do you know about this guy Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked this time.

"not much I have heard of him while not being an official Shinobi of the village he has somewhat of a treaty with Lady Hokage that he will occasionally offer assistance when she needs him in return he doesn't become an official Shinobi and can remain out here without being bothered, also I know he is very strong being on the level of a Jonin however I believe he is younger than I am, not sure by how much however".

This shocked the girls not only was their soon to be sensei apparently very powerful he was younger than Iruka-sensei who himself isn't very old. From this deduction they assumed that he was 18 or something. Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes immediately Iruka got into a defensive stance and placed his three charges behind him from the bush out came a medium sized cat and from its distinctive facial features they deduced that it was a Lynx if they weren't worried that it was going to attack them they would have thought that it was beautiful with its white fur and occasional black spot here and there. The scariest thing however was when the cat began talking **"your humans what are you doing here this area isn't very welcoming to your kind, Give me a good reason why I shouldn't summon the larger of my kin"**

Iruka took in a large breath "we are here to visit a human who lives in this area".

This got the attention of the cat who seemed to relax a little **"hmmm interesting Humans rarely live in this place the only one that we accept and do not attack said he was expecting guests today could you be them?, or are you a member of the thieves guild and trying to trick me?" **

Iruka was a little offended by that "no I am a Shinobi of Konoha you surely know of the village see my headband proves that I am telling the truth" Iruka said pointing to the headband around his head.

The lynx made some odd noise which might have been its version of laughing **"please that headband means nothing to me and if you are a thief you could have easily stole that from a dead Shinobi couldn't you?" **

Iruka was getting angry how was he going to convince this cat that he was telling the truth? 'damn it why does this cat have to be so annoyingly persistent' Iruka thought just as Iruka was about to talk another figure jumped out of the trees and charged straight at Iruka who forcefully pushed the girls out of the way and blocked the punch of his attacker. Looking up Iruka found that he was face to face to what he assumed to be a member of the thieves' guild he was rather poorly dressed looking to be rags. "What do you want?" Iruka said rather fiercely at least compared to his normal voice that he used to teach.

"those girls you have they seem to be good finds I think we could use them as toys hmmm they look good too" the brute said licking his cracked lips showing that he had missing teeth and the ones he did have were a brilliant shade of gold.

"you sick bastard you're dreaming if you think that I'll let you do that" Iruka said drawing a kunai hoping that the large heavyset man would retreat due to the advantage Iruka had with his weapon he however did not do so simply charging and swinging his fists wildly. Iruka dodged the hooks easily knowing how this man was fighting it was simple really he knew that he had little to no great speed so he would hope that if he could manage to get one hit in then he could do enough damage with that one hit. Iruka was actually surprised that the idiot would think of a strategy like that which matched his body perfectly even so he had no real skill so he was no match for Iruka and once he found an opening he brought his knee up and slammed it straight into the Brutes chest while being padded with a large amount of fat Iruka hit in exactly the right place to knock the wind completely out of him. "Now do you give up?".

The only response that he got was another charge and more wild swings this time his angry making him even less effective in battle once again Iruka kneed him in the chest in more or less the same place this time he stayed down coughing up a bit of blood "I could have you arrested on charges of thievery, attempted kidnapping and attacking a Konoha Shinobi however I don't have the time so go and I would advise you to not try that again".

"**very impressive even if the man you battled was little more than a child within the Guild it is commendable that you fought and defeated him and since you battled a man from the Guild I can safely assume that you are not a part of it so you may pass I warn you though the bears and wolves they aren't as kind as we are, I will make sure none of my kind attack you but avoid anything that looks like an area that a bear could use as a hibernation cave" **the Lynx then jumped away from the rock it was laying on the four assumed that it was going to spread the word as it had said.

"Sensei what are you going to do with him?" Ino said pointing to the man lying on the dirt

"I'm leaving him if on my way back he is still there which wouldn't surprise me since I think I heard a few ribs breaking when I kneed him I will try to bring him to the village however taking you to your sensei is more important" Iruka explained.

They continued their journey finally after another hour and a half they reached a wooded house with someone standing on the outside "you are finally here you're late" He said pointing to the setting sun.

"sorry about that we were held up" Iruka said "well these are your new students the pink haired one is Sakura the blonde is Ino and the black haired one is Hinata" each one bowed when they were introduced.

Naruto looked over each of his new students and sighed 'great they have to all have a feature that Hibana had' Naruto looked at Sakura 'her eyes are the same shape and colour' then Ino 'her hair it's the same style even that front hair thingy' and finally Hinata 'she has the same face and hair colour' Naruto nodded to himself "ok you can go you three follow me inside might as well skip today and begin training tomorrow I'll get dinner ready" Iruka bowed and left leaving the girls to follow Naruto into his house.

Hinata looked around the house and noted that it wasn't all that impressive simply a bedroom a bathroom a dining room and a kitchen. Hinata was used to living in a house that can provide for multiple guests "sensei where are we going to sleep?" Hinata asked stuttering

"Here" he threw a large tent to Hinata "that's a three person tent and your bedroom for the next six months" Sakura and Ino looked like they had just been hit square in the chest by Kunai. "now pinkie and white eyes will set it up and Blondie will help me begin dinner I hope you enjoy rabbit" Naruto forced Ino into the Kitchen and handed her a wooden spoon to mix a large pot of rabbit stew which looked like Ino did not enjoy.

Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura started to set up the tent while Hinata accepted the circumstances Sakura was not happy "I can't believe this Hinata this is going to be the worst six months ever we have to live on the ground and eat little cute rabbits" Sakura actually looked like she was going to cry.

"Sakura-san this is for our benefit maybe we should be more appreciative that Lady Hokage went out of her way to get us this opportunity" Hinata tried to sound convincing which was difficult when you stutter every second word.

"she should have asked if we wanted to do it first but nooooooo we are picked because we are doing badly in the academy" Sakura huffed and hammered in the last peg of the tent and walked back into her new temporary home.

Once inside Naruto was placing four bowls of stew onto the table "ok let's eat" they all sat and muttered "Itadakumasu" and began eating all of the girls nearly gagged when they tasted the gray like substance with a hint of rabbit flavour.

"better eat it because believe me this is the best thing you're going to eat in a long time" Naruto said finishing his stew "now when it comes to your training I have a few things we need to do tomorrow so once you are finished with that get some sleep and wake up tomorrow morning when the sun rises if you don't wake up I will get you up".

Sakura, Hinata and Ino sighed looked at their stew and forced themselves to finish it once they finished it they left and went to their tent changed and almost immediately feel asleep this wasn't surprising considering that they had a long day of walking.

Naruto smirked and went into his own room and got into bed having one last glance at the image on his bedside table shaking his head to get the unhappy past memories from his head "well I hope that I can put up with these three first impressions aren't looking good" finally Naruto fell asleep dreading the next few months.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done in a day and this time i think that's going to be the last one for a few days when I have some time to write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Like the other two I have edited this Chapter a little. Enjoy :D


	4. PINK!

Hello again and welcome back to the fourth chapter of NekoNaruto aiming for 10,000 words fingers crossed and please enjoy the chapter :3

Introducing NARUTO, INO, SAKURA AND HINATA *loud cheers*

Ino: YO!

Sakura: hello

Hinata: nice to meet you all *bows*

Naruto: yeah yeah hi

Me: Ok all together now

Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Ino: KingLezna does not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: PINK!

Naruto awoke the next morning it was still dark outside Naruto assumed that sunrise wasn't far off so he prepared for his very first day as a sensei for his three students. Naruto walked into his wardrobe and got his clothing for the day consisting of a black pair of Shinobi pants and a white sleeveless shirt finishing his attire with a pair of fingerless gloves and combat boots. Noting that it would likely be a cold morning Naruto also wore a long red trench coat.

Once dressed he walked into a small shed finding a large barrel. Once he was sure he had the right barrel he heaved it onto a shoulder and walked to a nearby river filling it to the rim of water once it was full he shut the barrel and brought it back to the house while heavier Naruto still showed little stain at lifting it. Going back into the shed he found a strange bottle filled with a pink liquid he added this to the water and mixed it a little before leaving it alone for the moment.

By the time that he was finished with all these odd preparations the sun was beginning to rise he looked at the tent it showed no signs of movement meaning they were still asleep. Sighing Naruto berated himself thinking that they would be perfect on day one. "ok lets see how should I wake them?" looking around Naruto looked for anything that might work "water to the face? No to cruel for the first day and I can't be bothered getting three buckets and then filling them with water" Naruto thought about this for a while one would think that he didn't need to. He sighed not being able to think of a good way to wake them up Naruto walked to the tent and kicked it several time "rise and shine you lazy bones time is wasting" after a few seconds the tent began moving a little as the girls moved around changing. Once they finished they stood outside yawing every now and then "ok time for breakfast luckily I still have some eggs and that will have to do for today now I suggest you do something to entertain yourself while I cook them"

"sensei is their anywhere that I can take a shower?" Ino said stroking her now frizzy blonde hair. This seemed to be on the minds of Hinata and Sakura as they were focused completely.

"hmm a shower? Walk straight for 5 minutes and you'll hit a river there is a waterfall you can use that but you'll have to all bath at the same time since there isn't enough time to fool around" Naruto said starting a fire and cracking eggs into a pan.

They all nodded and walked in the direction Naruto was pointing in Ino was holding a bottle of shampoo and had a look of dissatisfaction "great I have to bath with you" motioning to Sakura "I already have to look at your ugly forehead but now I need to look at you naked? I pity my eyes"

"Well at least my body is more well rounded unlike you were all your body fat wen't to your chest" Sakura said and sparked another fight between the two as they shouted insults back and forth like a rally of tennis. Hinata sighed and didn't bother trying to stop them she had learned that it was a mostly useless effort on her part and even if she stopped them they would simply fight at a later time.

Once they arrived at the river Naruto mentioned they found the waterfall the trio walked into the freezing river all three had their backs to one another Sakura and Ino out of spite and Hinata due to her shyness. They all rinsed their hair and Ino washed hers with her shampoo filling the area with the smell of mint she quickly stashed it away not willing to share it with either of them "no hard feelings but I want that to last six months".

"how selfish Ino-pig we finally see your true colours" Sakura said with what Ino assumed was a smile on her face.

By the time they returned to Naruto He had the eggs well and truly cooking "good timing they are nearly done sit around the fire I will explain your training while we eat" Naruto said using a carved piece of wood to stir the eggs around into what looked like an odd mix of fried and scrambled. Once seated and they had their meals Naruto ate a little before finally speaking again. "Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki call me either Sensei or Naruto-sensei first things first any questions?"

Sakura spoke "Sensei how old are you?"

"well not that it is very important but I am 13" once he finished the girls nearly fell of the makeshift seats they were sitting on.

"WHAT? You're only a year older than us? but you look 17 at least" Ino said while Sakura was coughing up her eggs after nearly choking after the bomb Naruto dropped.

"I look old for my age simple now let me rephrase are there any questions involving the next six months of training?" Naruto said a little miffed they brought his age into this conversation.

There was silence for a moment "what will you teach us first sensei?" Hinata stammered

"something I consider one of the most important things that a Shinobi needs to know stealth" Naruto said taking another bite of his meal "and that brings me to my first point I need your clothes".

"WHAT? Are you some kind of pervert? Were not giving you our clothes!" Ino shouted getting a rare nod of agreement from Sakura while Hinata turned a bright red.

Naruto sighed he had a feeling this would happen "I'm not keeping them only making them a little different I only need your shirts and pants no need for underwear you may also keep one pair of clothes that I will not change". All three looked at each other and dropped their heads in defeat walking to their tent and gathering the clothing that Naruto asked for. "ok now put them into this barrel" they looked into said barrel and noticed the pink looking water.

"Sensei what is that?" Sakura asked feeling as though she should be wary of this liquid.

"A dye that will change all your clothes into a bright neon pink colour" Naruto said finishing with a little smirk waiting for the reaction he was about to get he was not disappointed as Ino and Sakura shouted the minute he said this.

"PINK! WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUR CLOTHES PINK?" they both shouted at the same time while Hinata wasn't shouting or arguing she didn't seem to understand it either.

Wincing a little at the pitch of the voices "it's simple the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to be stealthy and the best way to do that is to make you as visible as possible meaning once you have sufficient skill you will be masters of stealth".

Hinata nodded and understood what Naruto meant it was like training with weights in the sense that once you could overcome the restriction that has been placed onto you upon wearing more suitable stealth clothing you will be better then if you had trained with the proper attire to begin with. Once satisfied with his explanation Hinata dumped her clothes into the barrel Naruto smiled and nodded while Ino and Sakura were less then hesitant they accepted and followed suit. Naruto stirred the barrel a little and then closed the lid "that should take a few hours to fully change colour until then it's time to see what skills I will teach you individually Ino-san, Sakura-san leave Hinata-san and I alone while I look her over"

They nodded and found somthing to entertain themselves meanwhile Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment "ok If im right you are the Heiress of the Hyuga clan?" Hinata nodded "I know a little about your clan Hiashi-san is one of the stronger people I have sparred against" Naruto smiled a little at the memory.

Hinata jumped at the way Naruto referred to her father in a casual tone 'Oto-sama must really respect Naruto-sensei if he can call him that' she thought.

(meanwhile with Hiashi)

The leader of the Hyuga clan suddenly sneezed all over the paper work that he was doing he growled 'I have an annoying feeling That Naruto is calling me Hiashi-san again how many times did I tell him to respect me more?' Hiashi sighed and returned to his duties declining the offer of a tissue from his assistant.

(back with Naruto)

"ok lets see you have the Byakugan that's a bonus hmmm however your body isn't designed for the Hyuga style of fighting which is more designed for a taller body structure something you do not have however adding your Byakugan to my style of fighting would be a lethal combination, also adding a weapon would be good too" Naruto finished. Hinata was amazed Naruto only looked her over once and he knew exactly what would be the best fit for her in terms of fighting even taking in considered her Kekkei Genkai adding it to his assumptions "ok can you get Sakura for me?" Hinata jumped not paying attention she quickly nodded and ran to find Sakura.

Once Sakura was with Naruto he did the same as he did to Hinata he looked her over with a careful eye "hmmm interesting are you from a clan?"

"No I'm a daughter of merchants" Sakura replied

"I see that means you will likely out of the three of you have the least amount of chakra" Sakura looked down "this can however play in your favor that means you will naturally have better chakra control which means that the best thing to suit you would be genjutsu and Medial training I can't see you fighting with any weapon other then your fists"

Sakura nodded not completely following Naruto "sensei If I may ask how strong do you think you could make me?" she asked with a little concern in her voice.

"good question I would have to say that for you at least Chunin level strength but if you follow my training I don't see why you can't be stronger than that" Naruto said still looking at her "oh and this will have to go" he said flicking her hair.

"what? Why?" Sakura said she had taken the time and effort to grow her hair this long and now her Sensei is saying she needed to cut it?.

"because if I was your enemy I could easily use it as a advantage like so" Naruto grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair as an example and pulled a little. "from here not only can I cause you pain but I can also easily pull out a Kunai and slice your throat which is a near instant kill, relax you can keep it at shoulder length like Hinata's it's not like im asking you to shave it off now get Ino and explain the hair situation so I don't have to"

Sakura seemed somewhat satisfied with this and nodded running to Ino Naruto was waiting for a few seconds and then smirked at the noise he heard it was a loud "WHAT" from Ino Naruto imagined that she just found out his stand on hair length it wasn't long after that that Ino was storming to him with a look of pure rage.

"look I am not cutting my hair short even if you are my sensei" she growled out.

"fair enough you don't have to but I will" before Ino could even blink Naruto drew a kunai and weaved behind Ino cutting the long pony tail at the base "there now that it's out of the way lets get onto the examination.

After a few minutes of crying and shouting Ino was standing still she still had the look of rage on her face but she had to accept it since it was already done. "ok lets see you are quite tall for your age hmmm I could see you as a distance fighter with a Bow and arrow I think it would fit you along with you're clan techniques you can also be the interrogator specialist of our little group".

"my dad said he never wanted me to follow his line of work" Ino said hoping that it might change his mind.

"well that's his opinion I don't share it however your potential skills in the are are to good to ignore so suck it up and accept my decision" Naruto growled back losing his patience with Ino

Once he was finished with all three Naruto walked over to the barrel and emptied it's contents what came out was rather odd all the clothes that the girls put in were now a sickly neon pink colour "well time to hang them up to dry and tomorrow will be your first day wearing them" after erecting a length of Ninja wire between two trees Naruto got them to hang their clothes up.

"my beautiful clothes their destroyed" Ino said with tears falling from her eyes Sakura wasn't much better looking at every one of her battle dresses in hope one survived however this dye they found was rather effective not once clothing was left with an ounce of colour besides pink.

'those two are taking this too far their only clothes' Hinata thought she was taking it better than the others since she understood the point of it more than the other two 'although this is still going to be embarrassing' she still was a little self conscious of what she would look like in the bright jackets.

Once all the clothes were hanged and drying Naruto sent the Girls to do more menial tasks like fetching fire wood sweeping the inside of his house and gathering more water from the river and using some of that said water to wash his pots and pans. Naruto has a wide grin "hmmm maybe this will be more fun than I though?"

* * *

YAY DONE I can't believe I did it I think I have been typing for 3 hours straight so their may be a spelling mistake somewhere D: but I hope you enjoy it and as always

Also Join my new facebook page if you want the latest news on all my stories :D you'll find the link on my profile page

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Enemies

Hello :D I'm back the following people I would like to thank In no particular order

Kazeryu Hioshi

Maleivius

LoverofLemon

Dragon Man 180

Leaf Ranger

AnimeRocker 469

And two unknown guests

(These are the reviews I have right now if I gain new ones before I post this Thank you too)

Your reviews are much appreciated

Today's disclaimer is being performed by everyone's stuttering hero HINATA! *cheers*

Hinata: *bows* KingLezna Does not own Naruto (imagine stuttering)

* * *

Chapter 5: Enemies

[Unknown Location]

In a dark room the only sound that could be heard was the sound of fists and feet meeting flesh and moans and grunts of pain to match them. Anyone passing would quickly pass as quickly as possible knowing that interfering would give them the same punishment.

"You idiot you had a perfect opportunity to capture new slaves and you fuck it up not only that bu you were beaten by a fucking weakling Chunin no less?" Sneered a muscular man looking down on the beaten Grunt in front of him.

"I apologise Batsu-Sama" He stammered out shaking in fear at his superior above him who's fist was clenched prepared to dish out more punishment.

The now identified Batsu looked at him with a disgusted look on his face "look at you begging for mercy" He suddenly planted his huge foot into the head of the begging grunt forcing him to the ground "you are a shame to this guild, I should kill you now" He said raising his foot ready to bring it down on his head he was stopped however by a voice of someone else in the room.

"Now now Batsu-Chan you might get in trouble with Heikou-Sama you know how he hates it when you act out of his orders" said a tall lean woman walking out of the shadows.

"Don't defend this trash Chisoku he deserves more than he is getting and for the last time DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Batsu.

"I wouldn't dare defending him if he was in my division i'd likely punish him in the same manner you are however I'm only reminding you the last time you killed someone without the permission of Heikou-Sama it didn't turn out good for you" She said placing a cigarette into her mouth.

"Chisoku is right Batsu" a new voice spoke revealing a rather wide man "if you feel that this man deserves such a harsh punishment then you should ask Heikou-Sama first".

"This trash doesn't deserve mercy and I will certainly not bother Heikou-Sama with such a trivial manner that should be simple to solve" Batsu spoke his foot still prepared to crush his underlings skull under it.

"now Batsu there is no need to go to such extremes I'm sure that we can come to a more 'peaceful' agreement" the voice stoped everyone in their tracks.

"Heikou-Sama this trash doesn't deserve your mercy please allow me to take care of him" Batsu said shaking a little in fear of the mere presence of this man.

"that isn't true all my underlings deserve to plead their case to me before they are punished and if I am satisfied then I will let him go if not...well let's see what happens" Heikou said walking to the now black and blue grunt "tell me what is your name?"

"Yobi, Heikou-Sama" the now named Yobi said his mouth and nose now dripping with blood.

"Yobi tell me what was your job when your superior sent you out yesterday morning?" Heikou spoke getting down to the same level as Yobi.

"to ambush anyone of interest and bring back possible treasure" Yobi stuttered looking away from Heikou earning a punch from Chisoku.

"LOOK AT HEIKOU-SAMA WHEN HE SPEAKS TO YOU TRASH" she screamed

"Chisoku thank you but that isn't necessary so please stay back while I speak to Yobi" Heikou said smiling Chisoku bowed muttering an apology and stepping back. "Now did you find anything Yobi?" he continued.

"I ran into a group of one ninja and three young girls" He said starting to sweat knowing that his story isn't going to sound good to his leader.

"And what happened when you found this ninja?"

"Well I attacked with the intention of killing the ninja taking any worthwhile equipment and then kidnapping the girls for the guild to use" he explained.

"That is a good plan had you succeeded you would have likely been promoted to a higher position but why didn't you succeed in your plan?" Heikou his face still smiling and giving off a sense of security to Yobi.

"well the ninja was more talented than I thought he managed to defeat me and escape However I managed to avoid being taken to Konoha"

"Yobi tell me how strong was this ninja?" Heikou said standing however Batsu felt as if he should answer.

"from the description he gave me and how he beat him I guessed he would be at Chunin level" he quickly answered.

"Batsu did I ask you?" Heikou turned around and looked at Batsu giving him a glare and making him step back in fear.

"I'm sorry Heikou-Sama I will not speak out of place again" Batsu said bowing quickly.

"good now Yobi is what Batsu said true?" Yobi only nodded "so my subjects are weaker then Chunin then?" Yobi was confused but thought that he may have managed to save his skin "what a shame" suddenly without warning Heikou drew his sword and sliced Yobi's head clean off his body wiping the blood of the blade he returned it to its sheath. "Batsu he belonged to your division correct?" Batsu nodded "then you clean up this mess after all this is your failure as much as it is his, you two come with me I need to discuss something with you".

Batsu bowed muttering about disrespectful trash and began mopping up the still spilling blood eventually accepting that he will have to wait until the blood finally stops until he starts working the other two followed Heikou into his chambers.

[Back with Naruto]

"Well well don't you three look...fitting for today's events?" Naruto said laughing at the three girl's predicament there they stood looking light neon lights.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ino asked her face showing her displeasure her face matching those of Sakura and Hinata.

"more than you know Blondie more than you know" Naruto laughed "now onto business you know that I'm going to train you in stealth however I can't do that to all three of you at once so I'll bring some friends to help me" Naruto finished bringing his hand to his mouth.

'friends?' was the collective thought of all three.

Naruto bit his finger drawing blood and went through five hand seals quickly those being Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram then he slammed his hand to the ground "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" he shouted and once he finished a large explosion of smoke from the smoke came a cat one that the three girls had seen before.

"HEY! I've seen that cat before your that lynx that wouldn't let us pass!" Sakura said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Neko-Baachan what reason would you have in doing that?" Naruto asked the lynx

"**two things Naruto number one what I do when you don't summon me is my business and secondly my name is Hayai not Neko-Baachan"** the lynx growled

"yeah yeah anyway you may have meet but let me introduce you better you three this is the cat boss Hayai I call her Neko-Baachan though so feel free to call her that too" a hiss was heard "Neko-Baachan this is Hinata, Ino and Sakura my new students" the girls bowed feeling stupid that they were bowing at a cat.

"**Naruto I take it from the way they are dressed that there doing 'that' training?"** Hayai asked looking up at Naruto.

"correct my feline friend let me explain it to them first" Hayai nodded laying down relaxing "ok you three behind you are three paths the key to your first exercise is to make it through the path without being seen and you will be against an opponent a Neko-nin the world's best stealth experts however I will give you a chance your first opponents being the lowest ranking of Neko-nin and as you pass them you will go against more skilled ones until you reach the level of master simple isn't it?" they nodded "ok Hayai three of your weakest please"

'is that supposed to be an insult?' Hinata thought

"Gee thanks for the insult sensei" Sakura said with a monotone expression on her face.

"you're welcome now Neko-Baachan?" Naruto asked

"**yeah yeah don't rush the elderly"** Hayai placed her paw onto the ground and three puffs of smoke simular to the one that summoned her appeared once the smoke was gone three cats were sitting one being a lion kitten another A Bengal and finally a Sphynx **"ok there can I go now?"** Hayai asked.

"thank you Neko-Baachan no I actually need to talk to you before you can go" Naruto said a little seriously "ok you three pick a path and on my go attempt to get to the end without the Neko-nins catching you" Once he said this said Neko-nins jumped into the bushes following their own respective paths "Hayai? Can you make sure that the area is clear?" she nodded and ran off "ok before you three go a few words of advice I said weakest but those three are still likely to catch you pretty easily I don't expect you to pass at the first go the main point of this exercise is to learn from your mistakes and adapt, now go and good luck"

Naruto watched as the three went into a path each and attempted to make it to the other side it wasn't 3 minutes until Sakura was back to start again this made Naruto laugh reminding him of when he had to do this.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

"GAHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto shouted being spotted again

"**Gotcha again kid"** a significantly younger looking Hayai spoke

"Damn it I was so close this time" Naruto moaned walking back to the start of the path his bright pink clothing hurting his eyes as the sun shined of them.

"you were gone a while Naruto but I assume from the scream that you didn't make it?" a man spoke wearing a long white lab coat.

"I was so close Oto-san but that stupid Hayai got my hopes up I think she likes catching me at the end" Naruto moaned

This got a chuckle out of him "well she is quite skilled after all she is next in line to be the boss of the cats she needs to be good but you are getting there after all you are at the last level and Hibana is still on the second"

"yeah but she is better than me at ninjutsu and all the chakra stuff" Naruto retorted

"true, enough talking get going again who knows maybe you'll be able to beat Hayai this time" Naruto nodded and jumped into the trees disappearing from view quickly

(flashback end)

Naruto shook his head getting rid of the unhappy memories "why do I have to think about that?" Hayai suddenly popped out of nowhere to Naruto's side.

"**something wrong you seem off?"** she asked

"just thinking about old times" Naruto said watching as his new students often came back from the trees and went back in.

"**I noticed it too you know"** Naruto raised his eyebrow "**don't give me that look those three they all have simular looks to Hibana don't they?"** she said

"yeah it's uncanny if you put them together you'd almost get a perfect match, anyway Hayai I need to ask you if you have found anything of interesting concerning 'that' matter?" Naruto's voice was completely serious

"**No nothing more than the odd rumour that turns out to be false"** Hayai said sitting up **"Naruto how long do you want to keep going on with this?"**

"Hayai I told you I'm not going to stop until I find him" Naruto growled out

"**You of all people should know revenge isn't the answer"** was the quick response

"This isn't revenge it's punishment and I've told you before Hayai not to concern yourself with it" there was a silence for a few seconds "thanks though It means a lot you are all I have left".

Uncharacteristically the lynx stood and brushed herself up against Naruto **"you know that's a lie Naruto as much as you hate to admit it you have people in the village that care about you"** Naruto looked down then stood up.

"Neko-Baachan watch those three I need to do some things if they manage to pass before I'm back summon them a better Neko-nin" Naruto didn't wait for a response and walked off behind his house.

'**going 'there' are you Naruto?'** Hayai watched as Naruto walked away **'I hope these three can make Naruto realise what I said is true'** she sighed and watched as the girls continued to fail although they started to last longer and longer showing signs of improvement.

[Unknown location]

Heikou was sitting at a table with his three lieutenants "we are failing more and more do any of you have anything to explain this decline of success?" he asked rather harshly.

Chisoku seemed close to crying "I'm sorry Heikou-Sama we are ashamed that we have failed you please give us a second chance" she cried hysterically

"Chisoku stop you're wailing you look terrible" Batsu grunted "as much as I hate to say it I agree with her can you give us a second chance Heikou-Sama?"

"Hmmm what do you think Chou?" Heikou asked turning to the only silent person in the room.

"Honestly I don't care but a second chance would be nice" he said

Before they could continue there was a knocking at the door "what is it I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be disturbed!" Heikou shouted.

One of the guilds slaves walked shaking and bowing "Heikou-Sama you have a guest"

"Who thinks there are so important that they can just barge into my house" Heikou shouted

"Well it's been a while Heikou-Chan surely you can let good friends like me in?" at this Voice Heikou's eyes widened

"You what do you want?" Heikou snarled reaching for his sword

"No need for that Heikou-Chan I no longer call my allegiance to Konoha I am here to offer you a proposal for improvement" this caught the attention off all in the room

"And what can you offer us that we would possibly want?" Heikou was curious and leaned forward

"I can offer you and your lieutenants perfection surely that is something that interests you?" He said licking his bottom lip with a sick smile on his face.

* * *

Ino: we didn't have much appearance in this chapter

Sakura: I know it was rather boring

Hinata: I liked it *pokes fingers together*

Sakura: Hinata is there anything you don't like?

Hinata: *thinks* I don't know

Thank you all for your reviews once again feel free to ask questions or offer ideas and I hope you enjoyed the characters that I added. Ok the Neko-nin that Naruto summons include every species of cat in the world I think making the boss of them a rather small cat rather than a big one was a little different and hopefully you enjoyed it.

To all American readers Happy 4th of JULY!

it's time for the first Poll for this story!

When Hinata is able to summon what species of cat do you want her signature to be?

Lions

Pumas

Calicos


	6. Signs and Pointy things

YOSH! I am back for chapter 6 how exciting :3 so far my reviews have been mostly positive and I can't express my gratitude

Now onto business the poll is still open and still will be until I post chapter 8 after which I will shut it down so get your votes in while you can also votes only count if you cast them on the poll on my profile so act quickly now if you want Hinata to use the cat you want

Today's disclaimer is going to be *drum roll* KAKASHI!

Kakashi: *sighs* am I even in this story?

Me: Later on you are

Kakashi: fine KingLezna doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: signs and pointy things

Naruto watched on Three days had passed since they had begun the exercise and they had shown signs of improvement if only a little. Hinata was by far the star she was now almost to the end of part one of the three part training Naruto suspected she was using her Byakugan to find her opponent and avoid it at all costs this seemed to work as she was managing to last longer and longer it was only a matter of time until she finally past part one. Ino she was doing well too not quite as well as Hinata but still good Naruto was curious as to her plan of action when she went in he suspected that he was using the Yamanaka mind techniques however Naruto couldn't confirm this he estimated Ino would make it in a day or two. Then there was Sakura "GOD DAMN IT!" yeah Sakura was certainly going to be an interesting one. She stormed over to Naruto "sensei we need to talk"

"what about?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"don't give me that tone how the hell am I supposed to pass this thing?" she asked her face red either from frustration or embarrassment from having to ask for help

"Sakura it's trial and error try something if it doesn't work try something else or adjust what your just tried and see if it works" Naruto tried to explain simply.

"but I don't know what to try all the things I remember from the academy about stealth doesn't help me" She explained

"did they tell you what to do if you are wearing that?" Naruto pointed to the bright pink dress she wore.

Sakura huffed "of course not"

"exactly the ideas you have aren't going to be effective here most of them say blend into the background you don't have that luxury so adapt" Naruto said "now go off and try something new I'm sure you can make it" Sakura nodded and ran back to her path but she didn't go in straight away she sat at the entrance and thought over what her next move would be.

[with Hinata]

Naruto was right Hinata was using her Byakugan to find her opponent which was in her case the Sphynx it was very good at spotting her no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. Currently Hinata was a good half way into the path sitting on a branch her Byakugan activated looking to see if it was safe to continue. Hinata noticed that the Sphynx was high in the branches like her about 10 metres in front of her It would be too dangerous to move at the moment she thought about what the smartest thing to do would be. 'Should I try moving slowly to the forest floor and sneak under it? No that's too obvious' suddenly Hinata was lucky a bird took off to the right and luckily Hinata noticed that the Sphynx turned looking fiercely in that direction Hinata's eyes widened 'it got distracted could I manage to distracted it long enough to pass?' Hinata looked around the branch she was sitting on and spotted a rock aiming carefully she threw it hoping that it would manage to do what she wanted it too. The rock hit the tree with a hard thunk and all the birds on that tree took flight this once again gained the attention of the Sphynx this time enough to make it jump away towards said tree, Hinata used the noise of the shaking branches and leaves along with the fact that the Sphynx was looking away to quickly pass it and before Hinata knew it she was again in an open area she assumed this meant she passed 'I did it!' She screamed in her head.

"**not bad girly"** Hayai spook sitting on a rock.

"oh thank you Hayai-sama" Hinata said bowing.

"**no need to be so formal but at least you show respect unlike some blondes I know" **Hayai said making Hinata sigh. **"anyway Naruto told me to keep watch to see if any of you pass and now that you have go back to him for further instructions" **Hinata nodded and ran back down towards Naruto.

"**HAYAI-SAMA" **shouted a cat from the bushes this one being quite a small one that Hayai noticed was a scout

"**yes what is it scout?" **she asked

"**the other scouts and I we encountered 'him' Hayai-sama we didn't try to fight him as you have told all scouting teams but we did confirm his identity" **it said huffing from exhaustion after running to find Hayai.

"**WHAT! Are you sure he was here? how far was he?" **a panicked Hayai asked.

"**two kilometres from here Hayai-sama but that's not the end of it he knew we were there he spoke to us saying that he knew that we were there and hoping that Naruto would enjoy the little gift he gave him" **this wasn't what Hayai wanted to hear

"**This is bad very very bad what could he mean gift?"** after several moments pondering Hayai excused the scout and continued to think **'what could he want now? Should I tell Naruto? No not yet not until I know what we are dealing with I should keep his mind at ease and focused training these three'**

[back with Hinata]

After encountering the Sphynx again Hinata told it that she managed to sneak by it this wasn't what it wanted to hear and it walked away mumbling things about how he was a failure to his kind. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings' Hinata thought feeling a little responsible but she soon forgot about it reaching Naruto. "Sensei I passed"

"well good work go get a drink of water and come back here and I'll explain the next part of your training" Hinata nodded and by the time she returned she noticed a piece of paper Naruto was holding "ok Hinata lets begin with a little knowledge how much do you know about chakra?"

Hinata nodded and took in a breath "It is the mixture of physical energy found in the cells of the body and spiritual energy it is the essential fuel needed to perform jutsu" Hinata stammered hoping that was a satisfactory answer.

"correct good work" Hinata smiled at the praise "now what do you know about chakra natures?" Naruto continued his little quiz.

Hinata thought longer this time she remembered Iruka saying something about chakra natures but she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly "I'm sorry sensei I don't know" she finally said expecting Naruto to get angry.

"no need to apologise no one knows everything" Naruto said waving away the apology making Hinata blush a light red. "anyway there are 5 basic chakra natures fire, wind, lightning, earth and water you'll notice that the 5 great ninja nations are named after these natures" Hinata nodded "now every ninja's chakra leans towards one of these natures as a ninja becomes stronger they can become affiliated with another nature understand" Hinata nodded archiving everything Naruto was saying. "Now I want to find out your chakra nature with this" he held up the paper.

"What is it?" Hinata asked looking at the seemingly normal piece of paper.

"it's chakra paper made from a tree that grows on chakra if someone applies chakra to it they can find out what kind of nature they have so all I want you to do is apply some chakra to this paper so we can find out your nature simple right?" Naruto said handing Hinata the paper. Hinata nodded and took the paper it even felt normal Hinata took in a breath and applied her chakra to the paper at first nothing happened but then suddenly the paper crinkled into a ball making Hinata jump "well there you go you have a affinity to lightning chakra a nature that can be highly destructive and useful if used properly".

Hinata was surprised but nodded none the less "Sensei what about you?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked

"What is your chakra nature?" Hinata elaborated

"oh well I can use a few but my main one is wind" Naruto not really paying attention

Hinata was interested "sensei can i see a jutsu please?" Hinata bowed at her request hoping Naruto would be generous.

"fine but only one ok" Hinata nodded. Naruto took a breath and went through a few hand signs slamming his hands together at the end "Futon: Te Hokogiri No Jutsu" Naruto's hands were suddenly covered in a nearly clear like substance "this is a jutsu I created its main purpose is to assist me while I fight someone like so" after walking up to a tree Naruto lazily slashed his hand across it after a few seconds the tree feel the cut Naruto had made was perfectly smooth. "and there you go". Hinata was amazed just thinking of the possible ways Naruto could improve Hinata's abilities if he was good enough to do that to a tree with such little effort "ok now time to find what kind of weapon would suit you" Naruto interrupted Hinata's thoughts.

"Weapons? But don't I go to the next stage of the stealth exercise sensei?" Hinata asked

"No first I want to find out what weapon would suit you best" Naruto looked over Hinata again making her blush "hmmm you are short so I don't think a sword will work a kodachi might hmmm no I think a tanto would be the best option" Naruto mussed to himself.

"Sensei? What is a tanto?" Hinata asked

"it's a short sword about 15-30 centimetres long better for more precise strikes something Hyuga's like you excel at" Naruto explained summoning a cat and writing a note sending it off. "I sent that cat off to a weapon smith in Konoha with an order for a pair of Tanto"

"sensei you don't need to buy me any weapons!" Hinata said stuttering and blushing at Naruto's gift

"Relax I'm friends with the shop owner so long as my orders are rare I can have free stuff" Naruto waved Hinata's pleading to stop away "anyway I want to test a theory"

"what's that sensei?" Hinata asked curiously

"I want to combine the Hyuga's gentle fist with your lightning natured chakra to see what happens" He explained

Hinata was shocked she didn't know how to think of the idea in one way it might make her stronger but on the other hand changing the gentle fist wouldn't go down well with some of the other more serious minded Hyuga "um Sensei I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

"never mind the Hyuga let me worry about them I want you to focus on something else first things first we need to get you more accustomed to your lightning chakra" Naruto walked into his house leaving Hinata for a moment and coming back throwing something at her.

Catching it Hinata looked down it turned out to be a light bulb "what's this for sensei?"

"Well I thought that was obvious it's a light bulb it's supposed light up right?" Hinata nodded utterly confused. "well what I want you to do is light up the bulb with your chakra if you add too much then the bulb will explode but at the same time not enough and it won't light up at all" Naruto went on to explain.

Hinata looked at the globe again and tried to pump chakra into the globe but the globe remained unresponsive "sensei how exactly I do this?"

"Im not the greatest at lightning style stuff so I wouldn't be the one to ask you probably want to ask someone a little more knowledgeable than me"

"do you know anyone sensei?" Hinata asked hopeful

"well i do know one person but he's annoying and having to ask him for help would be rather annoying but if I have to i suppose that i'll see if i can get him to come up here one day" Naruto said huffing in annoyance at having to ask this person.

"who is it?" Hinata asked

"Kakashi Hatake" Naruto replied "now keep trying I'm going to see how the other two are going"

Hinata nodded and once again tried to light the globe not getting any further than she was before. 'Kakashi Hatake? I have heard that name before Oto-sama said he was one of the strongest ninja in the village what did he do to make sensei hate him so much?' Hinata thought looking over at Naruto sitting on a log watching as Ino and Sakura continued to make progress sighing she realised that it was best not to think about it and continue her training.

* * *

Ino: great two chapters with me barely being in them

Sakura: HAHA INO-PIG

Ino: you were hardly in it either

(insert verbal war here)

Hinata: please Sakura-san Ino-san calm down

OK! All done it's a little shorter than my previous chapters which I'm not too happy about but I have had a little bit of writers block so this might be the last chapter for a little bit :P anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as I always ask REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Also results of the poll so far

Puma's: 1

Calico's: 1

Lions's: 0


	7. Memories

YAY chapter 7 already I'm quite proud of myself typing this much since I first posted this story and I sincerely hope that you are enjoying it :D if you have any questions or query's please put them in a review or PM

Now for today's disclaimer is being presented by *drum roll* SHINO!

Shino:...

Kiba: shino you're supposed to do the disclaimer

Shino:...

Kiba: *sighs* fine KingLezna does not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories

Naruto went to bed that night somewhat content about how far his students had progressed Hinata to the point of Chakra nature training and the other two were certainly making progress as well. By far his favourite was Hinata she was much more serious when it came to her training and as a result progressed more. As for the other two Naruto knew that this was going to be a challenge but those two were something else this Sasuke guy must really have but an impression on them if they were that crazy about him. Sighing Naruto rested his head on his pillow deciding to think more about it the next day.

[Flash back dream 9 years ago]

It was an annual festival where a much smaller Naruto was stumbling through the streets festively lit Konoha, the rag he was wearing looking much like a pillow case he found in the trash. Walking up to a store Naruto looked at all the fresh fruit and vegetables making his mouth water the mere thought of the food sent him over the edge. It had been a week now since the orphanage matron had kicked him out and made him fend for himself. Even when he was under the orphanages protection Naruto was treated badly meals only once every 4 days and a cup of water every 2 days this terrible diet gave him the body he currently has. Ever since he was kicked out he was digging through trash cans looking for anything that could be of worth from food to clothing. Back to Naruto's current situation he stared at all the fresh fruit the apples sat there as if teasing him Looking to his left and then to his right to check if there is anyone around Naruto reached up and grabbed one of the apples and ran as fast as his little legs could take him and quickly running down an alley way.

Satisfied that he had managed to steal the apple and get away Naruto took a bite from it relishing in the taste that now filled his mouth, however Naruto had a feeling it wouldn't last after going for his second bite he was suddenly interrupted a dark looming shadow loomed over him "well well what do we have here?" the male voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked shaking a little in fear knowing likely what this guy was here to do.

"I'm the owner of the shop you just stole that apple from and i know who you are you're the little demon aren't you?" He sarcastically asked

"Please I only took it because I was starving" before he could continue however Naruto received a slap across his face.

"SHUT UP! You little monster I've been dying to do this for a long time" He smirked and kicked Naruto square in the chest sending the little body into a hard concrete wall of the alley way "awww poor little thing did that hurt?"

"Please don't I didn't hurt anyone why do you all do this?" Naruto asked clutching his chest in pain coughing up blood

"don't try to defend yourself demon, I'm going to have some fun with this tonight all the Shinobi that could stop me are busy with the festival and I called some of my good friends to help me I wouldn't be surprised If you don't live to see tomorrow" He sneer and Kicked Naruto's head to the floor pressing down on it with his foot.

Naruto was at his mercy Naruto attempted to defend himself but once this man's so called 'friends' arrived Naruto was in a simple term screwed while his wounds would heal quickly he was gaining wounds faster than he could heal them so it was only a matter of time before Naruto finally succumbed to his injuries however suddenly all the punches and kicks stopped. Naruto wondered why but a voice was all he needed "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" came the high pitched voice no doubt coming from a young girl.

"I'd leave little missy unless you want to join him, go off and play with your mommy ok" the shop owner said turning to face the newcomer.

Despite the strong words this girl was shaking afraid of the man who was walking towards her "leave me alone" she said with less fury than before but still holding her ground.

All this got her was a push sending her to the ground while the man lifted his foot ready to bring it down on the small body of the girl. However once it was a few inches from her chest the leg was stopped a swift kick to the shin being the reason as to why "FUCK!" shouted the shop owner.

"it's not a good idea raising your hand against my daughter" spoke the new voice Naruto despite injured was still conscious enough to look at him he was tall maybe 6 foot he wore a long white lab coat and what looked like a simple ninja shirt and pants under it with combat boots on his feet. "Hibana you shouldn't run off like that" he said lifting the girl to her feet.

"sorry Otou-san but I heard noises and found them beating up that boy you have to help him Otou-san please!" she said grabbing the lab coat of her now confirmed father

"relax Hibana I'll make sure he makes it out ok" He said patting the head of his daughter "now gentlemen if you would be so kind as to leave and we can all forget about this whole mess"

"you must have a pretty big pair buddy" another of the mob replied as they turned their attention to him a few cracking their knuckles in an attempt at intimidation "I'd leave if I was you unless you want us to remove them for you"

"You guys aren't too bright are you?" turning his head to his side he got into a lazy defensive stance not taking them seriously.

Seemingly pissing off the mob they all charged him while they had him outnumbered quite easily and they used this to their advantage trying the universally used technique of overpowering their opponent. However they didn't take into account the fact that they were easily outmatched every punch and kick they attempted were easily dodged and when the openings presented themselves a knee or fist to the stomach thinned the numbers of the mob considerably. It wasn't too long until they entire mob were on the ground writhing in pain. "ok that takes care of that now let's have a look at this kid"

Naruto looked on in awe and a little fear he didn't know if this guy was going to hurt him or not "who are you? What do you want?" he asked crawling back until he hit the wall behind him.

"relax My name is Shiro pleased to meet you may I ask your name?" He smiled and looked over Naruto and was amazed to see his wounds healing at an unreal rate 'that's interesting could this kid be?' he thought.

"N...Naruto Uzumaki" he managed to stammer out.

"Otou-san we need to help him!" Hibana said a little excitedly

"now now Hibana-Chan I'm sure Naruto has parent's that are worried about him" Shiro said making Naruto look down.

"actually I don't have any parent's I'm an orphan thank you for saving me I'm sorry that i bothered you" Naruto bowed and ran off seemingly healed enough to run away.

[End dream]

Naruto jerked awake breathing heavily he felt his head and noticed he was sweating somewhat. Looking outside he took note that it was morning at least very early morning as the sun was beginning to rise. 'what was with that dream I've never had dreams like that before why the hell am I starting to remember all these memories again fucking hell this is confusing' Naruto knew that he would be unable to fall asleep so he got up and decided to begin his day a little earlier than normal. Quickly showering and getting changed Naruto summoned a small Neko-nin.

"**Naruto-kun! How can I help ya today?" **shouted the enthusiastic teenaged cheetah

"Ko would you be willing to take a message to Konoha for me?" Naruto asked scratching the cheetahs head

"**Awww that's no fun why am I always used like a messenger bird" **Ko moaned in disapproval

Ignoring his complaining Naruto continued "listen Ko I need you to take this message to Kakashi Hatake you know him right?"

"**You mean the lazy perverted one that smells like dogs?" **this made Naruto sigh but nod.

"Yes that one take this and give it to him I need to ask him a favour" Naruto gave Ko the message and after it was firmly attached to his leg Ko ran off towards Konoha. "That shouldn't take too long especially since he's a cheetah" Naruto went into his house and made some tea waiting for the girls to wake up.

[With Kakashi]

Kakashi Hatake son of the famous Sakumo Hatake was relaxing in the Jonin lounge situated near training ground 44 better known as the forest of death. Kakashi was currently being asked by his 'eternal rival' Might Guy for another battle to even their current standing's which was 49 apiece. "KAKASHI! YOU MUST ACCEPT IT'S A SIGN OF YOUTH"

"Sorry Guy what was that? I wasn't listening" Kakashi said in a rather monotone kind of voice.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI ACTING SO COOL" he continued but Kakashi once again drowned him out.

"Hey there Kakashi what's up?" came the voice of one Asuma Sarutobi accompanied by Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hello Asuma, Kurenai have fun on your date?" Kakashi asked making them both blush and quick denials from both of them.

"Ignoring your fun Kakashi I hear you're taking another team this year?" Kurenai asked sitting opposite Kakashi and ordering a drink.

"Yeah I guess I will but I'm not sure who I'll take I suppose the Uchiha would be my only preference or to be more specific my responsibility to teach him since I'm the last Shinobi in this village with a Sharingan" Kakashi sighed.

"Oh did you guys hear about that Naruto kid teaching three girls from the academy" Asuma said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"oh really? poor saps who is he teaching anyone we could know?" Kakashi asked

"the Hyuga heiress Inoichi's daughter and some civilian girl" Asuma said

'Hinata?' Kurenai thought a little worried she knew the stories about Naruto and his unique upbringing .

"poor things they have no idea what Naruto is like" Kakashi said Asuma assumed he had a odd smile on his face.

"I have heard rumours but I'm not sure how true they are what's so scary about this Naruto guy?" Kurenai asked.

"you're a new Jonin it's not surprising you haven't heard of him he's a kid about 13 or so but he's a prodigy and was raised by a guy called Shiro Nakamada you might know him now considering that he is a criminal he left Naruto when he was 11 after he wanted to extend his knowledge and he thought the best way to do that was to join Orochimaru when his daughter tried to stop him he killed her" Kurenai brought a hand to her mouth "yeah he was a grade A psycho Naruto followed him and was nearly killed by him too luckily he survived ever since he's secluded himself in the forest outside Konoha". Before Kakashi could continue there was a sudden scream all four's immediately jumping to attention looking towards the direction of the scream noticing a large cat walking through the Jonin lounge only one person know what it meant. "great I assume you belong to Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"**YAY I FOUND KAKASHI-KUN! You got that right I have something for you a message from Naruto" **Ko said lifting his right front foot up revealing a piece of paper attached to his leg.

"great" Kakashi took the paper and opened it scanning over it "hmmm Naruto needs a favour in helping to train his new students?" Kakashi sighed obviously he didn't want to hear this "well go back to Naruto and tell him that I won't be able to come for about a month I have missions so off you go and tell him that"

"**fine but Naruto-Kun isn't going to be happy do you have anything for me to eat to make this long trip at least somewhat enjoyable?" **Kakashi nodded and threw him a piece of meat from Guy's plate

"MY MEAT!" Guy cried but the cheetah was long gone before he could confront it.

[with Naruto]

Once again watching all three train Naruto wasn't having a good day as much as he kept on trying he couldn't get his dream out of his head. 'god damn it I need a vacation' sighed Naruto when he heard the jogging footsteps he knew that it was Ko returning Naruto turned and sure enough there he was "Kakashi get my message?"

"**yep and he said he won't be able to help you for at least a month" **Ko said relaying Kakashi's basic message.

"Great! Kakashi you lazy piece of shit!" Naruto cussed mumbling under his breath "you can go Ko" said cat nodded and disappeared "well at least he said he will come more than he usually gives me"

* * *

Kakashi: hmmm why is it I get the feeling Naruto doesn't like me to much?

Naruto: well you are right you silver headed perv

Kakashi: LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO!

Naruto: PISS OFF!

Ok done :D I dedicated this chapter to explaining the first half of Naruto's past so there is still more to come but not quite yet. I believe that the next few chapters will actually include the girls a little more since I have been neglecting them a little and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Poll results so far next chapter is the end so get your votes in quick!

Puma's: 5

Lions's: 3

Calico's: 2


	8. Weakness

Hmmm time for chapter 8

Ok I'm introducing Ino's weapon in this chapter which will be a bow but not a normal wooden long bow or something simular I'm giving Ino a compound bow. If you don't know what that is it's a bow that has several gears and such to help the bowman/woman to draw and hold the arrow back for longer periods of time if your still confused Google it or something. Now my understanding of the Naruto universe is that they have all the technology we have minus modern weapons like guns and such and cars so I would think it would be possible that a compound bow is around. so if you have any problems with that please PM it to me or put it in a review and i will take it into consideration Oh and before I begin thank you all for the continued positive reviews :D

And the Poll Is offiacially over and the results are

Puma's: 6

Lion's: 3

Calico's: 2

Anyway today the disclaimer goes to...ANKO!

Anko: *nibbles on Dango* huh?

Me: disclaimer!

Anko: oh right KingLezna does not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8: Weakness

More days passed and Ino had finally managed to pass the first trial of stealth and was currently resting seemingly exhausted after using several of her families jutsus one after the other. Sakura was left the last one to pass the test Naruto suspected as much since she had the least amount of experience to start with, though she certainly had made progress. Hinata was busy still trying to ignite her light bulb she was also improving managing to make it spark every now and then when she wasn't busy with that she was practicing forms that Naruto showed her with the tantos that Naruto had got her that arrived days earlier.

"ok Ino how are you feeling now?" Naruto asked walking over to Ino who was breathing heavily sitting with her head between her knees.

"Better Sensei what's next?" Ino asked a little smile on her face although she still showed signs of exhaustion

"Well you are lucky to know that it's nothing to exhausting. Naruto then went on to explain Chakra Natures to Ino as he did With Hinata "now any questions?" Ino shook her head understanding everything Naruto said "good now let's see what happens with your paper shall we?" Ino took the paper and took in a breath and applied her chakra to it a second or two passed until the paper suddenly split in two.

"Sensei what does that mean?" Ino asked holding her now split paper.

"you have a wind nature rather rare to be found in the land of fire but luckily for you I use wind nature as well so I don't need to ask any favours from anyone" Naruto said in relief. "luckily for you your nature also fits the weapon I'm assigning you, if you remember that would be a bow"

"why does my nature match a bow sensei?" Ino asked her head turning to the side slightly.

"simple when a weapon is infused with wind chakra it increases it's cutting and penetration power which would be good with an arrow now time to get your bow and maybe a few arrows not sure if I have any follow me" Naruto didn't wait for an answer and walked towards his house.

Ino nodded and followed, her face however showed that she had something on her mind "Sensei I don't think I could use a bow very well" she said her voice sounding doubtful of herself.

"and why do you say that?" Naruto asked still not turning to face Ino.

"well Im not very strong and it takes a lot of power to pull back a bow string I've used one when we were shown them in the academy and i was terrible at it" Ino turned a little red and in a very Hinata like fashion poked her fingers together.

"you didn't think I thought of that?" Naruto said smugly "of course you don't have the strength for a normal bow but I assume the one you tried out in the academy was a long bow of some kind?" Ino nodded "well you'll be happy to know that you won't be using that kind of bow" Naruto dug through a large chest in his room eventually digging out the strangest bow Ino had ever seen.

"what the hell is that?" Ino asked looking at the odd gears at the ends of the bow's body.

"this is a compound bow" he said taking out a few arrows "and allow me to demonstrate" as quickly as they were inside they were back outside "ok allow me to show you the power of this bow" Naruto placed a arrow on the string and easily drew the string the back and after a moment of aiming he released it the arrow then shot from the bow and imbedded into a tree with a hard thunk. "ok Ino now it's your turn" Naruto held the bow in her direction.

Hesitantly grabbing it Ino got an arrow and prepared to draw back having had some knowledge of how to draw a bow before she knew the proper way to do it but she knew would likely be a little rusty. She placed the bow on the string and drew back at first it was as she though the string was difficult to pull back but suddenly about half way into her draw the amount of strength needed to pull back dropped to nearly nothing this made it incredibly easy to hold it in place to aim Ino did her best and released the bow however the arrow steered to the right missing the tree by a good foot. "damn it" Ino cussed.

"pretty good but your aim could be better and you were standing to stiff" Naruto explained "next is your nature training I want you to do the same thing Hinata is doing but rather than lighting something up I want you to cut something in half and that something would be this" Naruto held up his hand and he was holding a leaf "slice this in half with your chakra only"

When Ino held the leaf she tried her hardest pumping her chakra into the leaf trying to slice it clean in two but this proved to be harder than she thought as the leaf remained firmly in place with no signs of splitting in half. "sensei you said you had the same nature as me right?" Naruto nodded "show me how to do it" Ino demanded rather than asked.

Naruto's eyes twitched and he picked another leaf from the tree and seemingly out of nowhere a large gash appeared down the middle of the leaf "I did this by making my chakra sharp and slicing it down the leaf this is the basic way to make wind styled Chakra to do this imagine your chakra then split it into halves once you have managed that imagine grinding the halves together to make your chakra as sharp as possible" Naruto explained "it's similar to how one sharpens a knife but with chakra think of it that way and you'll be able to easily slice that leaf in half".

Ino nodded and closed her eyes seemingly more focused however the leaf still did not waver although Naruto knew she was closer Ino did not notice however "DAMN IT I WAS SURE I HAD IT THIS TIME!" Naruto chuckled sitting back down.

[that evening]

Dinner was over signifying the end of the day and thus time to go to bed Naruto was about to do so until he heard the tell tale signs of crying from outside. Looking outside Naruto saw a mop of pink hair that could only belong to one person. Sighing He grabbed a coat and walked outside the crying getting louder as he got closer and closer to Sakura "what are you doing?" he asked rather will little tact.

"oh sensei I'm sorry do you want me to go to bed?" Sakura asked trying to dry her eyes.

'Yes' Naruto thought but something inside him told him not to say that "no tell me what's bothering you might as well get it of your chest" he said his eye twitching somewhat.

"You shouldn't worry about me Sensei" Sakura tried to explain

"Just tell me already!" Naruto said and threw the coat over Sakura "and you should keep a little warmer"

Sakura blushed wrapping the coat over her shoulders "well I've noticed that Hinata and Ino are managing to get so far ahead of me and im not even close to getting past that damned cat" she said kicking the dirt.

"So it's jealousy?" Naruto bluntly said.

"What? No I would never be jealous of Ino-pig it's just..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence

"There is no shame in admitting jealousy it's only natural that you would be jealous everyone in their life has been jealous at some point in their life" Naruto explained

"Even you Sensei?" Sakura asked looking up at him

"Well yes I suppose I have" he replied trying to change the topic

"Can you tell me what it was about?" she continued

"If I do will you go to bed?" Sakura nodded. "you see I'm an orphan have been my entire life I have never met nor will I ever most likely meet my mother or father for the first few years of my life I was alone for the first four years of my life I was jealous of all the other children that had families I envied them so much it would physically hurt" Naruto paused looking up to the sky thinking back. "Then I was eventually adopted when I was four and I felt so happy but 2 years ago everything changed" Naruto quickly decided to change the subject "anyway you should go to bed Sakura it's getting late" he said rather upset

"But sensei what happened?" Sakura asked

"Bed! Sakura now" Naruto simply said

"Sensei?" she continued

"SAKURA! BED!" he yelled getting a jump of fear from said girl as she ran to the tent. Naruto stayed outside a little pissed off and deciding to take his temper out on something so he walked into the forest.

[Deep within the forest]

'Why did I even tell Sakura that much?' Naruto asked himself. Quickly shaking his head Naruto looked around and seemingly satisfied that he was out of range of hurting anyone decided on the best way to vent his frustrations 'ok first i need to complete absence of emotion and peace of mind' taking a deep breath 'next i need to separate the positive and negative parts of my chakra' Naruto started to move his arms in slow, large circular motions. Suddenly Naruto's arms were soaked in sparking electricity once satisfied Naruto aimed his index and middle finger into the air and out of them shot a huge bolt of lightning. 'that's better but goddamn that technique always take a lot out of me' Naruto said his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths

A rustle in a bush alerted Naruto and within seconds he summoned a kunai from a seal on his arm and threw the kunai in that direction hearing the kunai penetrate something before it imbedded itself in the tree Naruto investigated he knew it couldn't be a cat he specifically left the area that they lived in so it had to be something else. Looking through the bush he saw it the kunai right through its neck or what Naruto guessed was its neck was a snake still moving as if it was having a seizure. 'A snake? Hmmm their not to common for this forest must be a coincidence' Naruto thought walking back to his home.

[Unknown location]

"Oh my Naruto-kun certainly is jumpy isn't he Shiro-kun?" a disturbing looking figure said licking his lips his face pure white and purple eyeliner.

"He certainly is Orochimaru-sama certainly more so than when I was raising him" Shiro replied smiling.

"That technique of his was interesting though I thought you said his nature was Wind and a secondary affinity to fire?" Orochimaru asked

"That is what I believed as well unless he somehow managed to find a third affinity? Naruto-kun certainly continues to impress me I'm certain that technique was designed specifically to be aimed at my chest" Shiro said a hand to his face "my Naruto-kun is growing up so fast" he sighed in a sick fashion.

"Ignoring Naruto did you do as I asked Shiro-kun?" Orochimaru asked looking at random tubes and jars.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama they all accepted the treatment willingly and it was a success they were all combatable with the treatment" Shiro stated in a military like stance

"Excellent we failed with Mizuki but this is an improved version and with luck they will continue to meet our expectations" the Sanin said "If they do go crazy from the serum let's hope they can cause Konoha some trouble before they are culled" Orochimaru started to laugh and eventually it broke out into a crazy sounding cackle Shiro was quick to join in.

* * *

OK DONE today was a good day I honestly didn't think I'd manage to finish. Anyway I would like to note something. Naruto's new technique is if you did not notice the same as the lightning generation from the Avatar series however I will not be going overboard with the slight crossover so no avatar characters or anything and I will warn you now I may use ideas and techniques from other places and if I do so I will not them at the end of chapter paragraph as I am doing now hopefully none of you are angry that I did input this part of the story. Lastly I wont be able to write for a while so I don't think i will be able to post my next chapter until later on in the week hopefully at latest friday! bye bye for now

Ok it's time for the next part of the poll Ino's CAT! Here are your options

Cheetah

Toyger

Siamese

If you need to look the cat species up please Google them

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Kakashi of the sharingan

Hello all welcome to the 9th chapter of NekoNaruto were getting quite a ways in aren't we? Anyway I have something I want to address as to why I exactly used the compound bow rather than the seemingly easier to use crossbow. While yes it is easier to use than a compound bow a cross bow does have flaws mainly in the way that it is reloaded it takes quite a lot of strength to reload it and it's slow to do so something a Shinobi in my opinion doesn't need. Also certain compound bows can be folded which is the kind of Bow that I imagine that Ino has I'll try to find a picture for you all at some point.

OK now to the disclaimer today it goes to *drum roll* TENTEN!

Tenten: were you talking about weapons!

Me: yes do the disclaimer and we can talk about them again Tenten-chan

Tenten: fine KingLezna does not own Naruto now can we talk about weapons?

Me: *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 9: Kakashi of the Sharingan

It has now been a month since Naruto began training Hinata, Ino and Sakura all of whom were making progress Hinata had taken to her Tanto like a fish to water. She still lacked confidence and as a result of this her skills were lower than they should have been this was something Naruto needed to work on. When it came to her lightning training she wasn't improving as well she managed to keep the light going in her light globe for a minute but that was it. Obviously she would have to wait until Kakashi could assist her. Ino was almost the complete opposite her element training was going well but her weapon training not so much. By the next day from starting she had split her leaf a feat not even Naruto himself managed not that he would tell Ino that of course. She was no working on cutting something a little harder this time a Rock once she finished that she would go to a sheet of steel. Now her work with the bow and arrow was a little less productive her form was mostly correct but she still lacked skill with her aim missing to the left most of the time but as they say practice makes perfect. And lastly Sakura it was only a week ago that she finally past her stealth test Naruto smirked at the memory.

[Flashback One week]

Naruto was relaxing lazily keeping an eye on his charges as they did their respective training Ino was shooting at a tree which by now was dotted with holes from arrows however they were still scattered and needed to be in a tighter grouping. Hinata on the other hand was more focused with her light globe trying to keep it light desperately trying to beat her best time of one minute. While Naruto watched them a scream coming from the nearby forest made all three jump in fright. "YES I FINALLY DID IT" came the all too well known voice of Sakura. Not to soon after out walked a slightly ruffled but smiling Sakura.

"So Sakura finally pass did you? Took your god damned time" Ino said an arrow still in her fingers.

That was something Naruto noticed Sakura and Ino had began to get along a little better most likely the reason for that was that the only company that they had was each other. "Congratulations Sakura-san" Hinata said while still quietly she was without the stutter.

"good work Sakura now come over here while we work on the next part of your training Hinata and Ino keep going but I will be calling you soon for something" Sakura walked up to Naruto while the other two nodded and got back to work "now Sakura you're supposed to be the smart one of the three of you guys right?" Sakura seemingly liked where the conversation was going and nodded excitedly "good then you can explain chakra nature's right?"

"yes sensei" Sakura then went on to explain in perfect textbook detail about all of the five chakra nature's she even went so far as to explain that certain kekkei genkai were the results of two elements combined using the famous wood style of the first Hokage being a mix of water and earth. Before she could continue Naruto stopped her.

"OK OK OK I only wanted a brief explanation not a fucking essay" Naruto said slaming his hand to Sakura's mouth. "but yes you are right and I assume you know what this is too?" He said holding up a piece of chakra paper. Sakura nodded and took it when it was handed to her "good now channel your chakra to it and we can find out what element you are.

Sakura was quick to comply and added her chakra to the paper and the paper was very quick in showing Sakura's nature as it almost immediately crumbled into dust "Earth" Sakura muttered.

"Yes earth good for defense" Naruto said standing "now before we get to what weapon I'm going to get you to use I need the other two OI! INO HINATA GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" Naruto shouted and soon all three were in front of him waiting to be addressed. "Ok it's nearly been a month and I'm honestly surprised that you have managed to progress this far honestly I thought you'd take two months to get where you are now".

"Gee sensei way to motivate" Ino deadpanned.

"You always have a kind thing to say don't you?" Sakura continued Hinata simply sighed.

"Ignoring your interruptions can any of you feel the changes in your bodies yet?" this caught the girls off guard they looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean Sensei all you have taught us is basic stealth and our chakra natures and for Hinata and myself some weapon training were aren't that much stronger are we?" Ino asked her head turned to the side.

"Simple you are more aware" Naruto said if they weren't confused already they were now.

"Huh?" was the response of all three at the same time almost in perfect unison

"You three haven't noticed?" the shook their heads Naruto casually picked up a stone "perhaps rather than trying to explain it to you and get nowhere perhaps I should show you?" and without warning Naruto threw the stone that he picked up towards Sakura's head at a speed which anyone untrained would have no chance of catching it but Sakura almost on instinct alone caught the rock.

Ino and Hinata looked on in a little awe "what just happened?" asked Ino.

"see you are now aware of your surroundings more you take in more information in a glance than you used to before we began the training" Naruto said.

With this new information they returned to their training with a little more enthusiasm than before now that they know how much they had improved. "Sensei you were saying something about getting me a weapon?" Sakura asked the stone still in her hand as she rolled it around in her hand.

"Right let's see I can't see you with a sword or anything simular to Hinata and nothing like Ino either you are certainly the hardest one when it comes to this" Naruto said looking over Sakura like a moth flying around a flame "hmmmm maybe that maybe that" Naruto said talking to himself.

"Ummmm sensei? maybe what?" Sakura asked feeling a little uncomfortable

"Gauntlets" was the simple reply that she got "I could only see you as a more taijutsu specialist rather than anything else so I think that I best get you a weapon that fits in with that and Gauntlets fit that role pretty well wouldn't you agree?"

"I couldn't see myself using gauntlets sensei to be honest" Sakura said her head down "I was never very good at using weapons in the academy classes"

"Relax Sakura this isn't the academy you'll be fine" Naruto reassured her playfully patting her on the head.

[flashback end]

Naruto looked over to Sakura now wearing her brand new Gauntlets they looked like simple metal gloves but at the end of each finger was a sharp claw. They were made of a special chakra channeling metal so she can still use jutsu and the like without them hindering her. As Naruto thought she took to them quite well as she now worked on slashing a tree to pieces. 'They're doing pretty good' he thought. Suddenly he could hear footsteps coming from behind him turning around Naruto saw the one person he really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey there Naruto" spoke the voice of one Kakashi Hatake "here for that favour you asked of me"

"Took your god damned time your lazy pervert" Naruto said "Hinata get over hear" Naruto said catching the girls attention who quickly walked to Naruto and Kakashi. "Hinata this is Kakashi Hatake he is going to be your temporary sensei for your lightning style training".

"So you want me to train her in lightning style how far do you want me to go?" Kakashi asked

"To the point that she can channel lightning style chakra into things like weapons and such" Naruto said turning and focusing his attention back to Ino and Sakura.

"ok Hinata was it?" she nodded "well I assume that Naruto showed you the light globe exercise?" once again she nodded "good well were are getting there that is the first stage of learning how to convert normal chakra into lightning style chakra let me see how you go" Kakashi finished. Hinata nodded and held the bulb and focused showing what she could manage at this point. "not bad but you should be able to do this" Kakashi took the globe and suddenly it was lit up and held it's glow for a good five minute until Kakashi gave the globe back to Hinata. "to do this imagine your chakra rubbing against itself like how other things rub together to make static electricity" Kakashi started to explain.

As the day continued Kakashi overlooked Hinata as she slowly but surely managed to progress further and further soon it was time for a small lunch break. Naruto was sitting in solitude when Kakashi walked up to him "what do you want pervert?"

"I'm just curious what you plan to teach these three the Hokage was also curious and thought it was a good Idea if I sent her a little status report" Kakashi eye smiled sitting next to Naruto.

"well aren't you nosy?" Kakashi looked on with what Naruto assumed a smug expression on his face "fine I'm going to see what happens when you use lightning style with the gentle fist" Kakashi's eye widened at that.

"You want to do what? You realise the Hyuga's won't like that right?" Kakashi's voice was in one of its rare angry tones.

"Pfft bring them on I'll kick all their pompous asses and while I'm at it I'll rip the sticks they seemingly have shoved up their out" Naruto said smiling thinking about how fun that would be.

"Sure you go do that I'm not sure what the Hokage is going to have to say about this anyway what about the other two?" Kakashi continued.

"Nothing drastic just teaching what you saw them doing I'm sure I won't get the Yamanaka clan or Sakura's family hating me so relax" Kakashi seemingly was satisfied with that answer and walked away from Naruto 'good can't put up with that pervert anymore' Naruto thought it wasn't long until a few rain drops began to fall. Soon it was starting to rain heavily 'great just what we needed' shaking his head Naruto stood the three girls were standing under a tree huddling for shelter.

"Ok you three back to training" Naruto said only Hinata stepped forward into the rain

"Sensei can we stop training until the rain stops?" Sakura asked her hands above her head

"What are you afraid to get wet?" Naruto scoffed at how pathetic they were being "don't worry I have something that will fix that" Naruto walked away into his house and returned with two buckets filled with water without any warning Naruto tipped the water over both Ino and Sakura's heads completely soaking them head to toe. "There now there is no need to worry about getting wet right?"

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth and couldn't resist a light chuckle that wasn't missed by Ino "I hate you Hinata" she said her hair sticking to the back of her head. Eventually accepting their fate they all returned to training.

Soon it was the end of the day and they were all soaked from head to toe "there we go it is the end of the day now if I was a real asshole then I would make you sleep with your clothes all wet but since I'm a nice guy and I don't want you getting sick I'll let you dry off in my house so come in" shocked at his proposal they followed Naruto into his small house waiting in the living room area "ok I'll get you three towels" Naruto said walking into the bathroom and returned shortly after with said towels. "I'm going to bed don't linger to long".

As soon as Ino and Sakura finished drying themselves they left for the shelter of their tent Hinata however thought she should return the towel rather than just leave it on the floor and as such she walked to the door Naruto entered so she assumed that it was his bedroom raising her hand to the door she knocked lightly "sensei? Are you awake?" Hinata asked.

After a few seconds Naruto's voice came from the other side "yes what do you want?"

"well I wanted to return your towel" she said opening the door.

"well come on then hand it here" Naruto outreached his arm his hand open.

Hinata walked forward and was about to hand the towel to him when she tripped on some of the towel which was dragging on the floor and she fell right on top of Naruto pushing him onto his back her hands on either side of his head. Needless to say Hinata turned a very bright red.

Naruto was just as shocked as Hinata and didn't move or do anything at first 'she really looks just like Hibana it's uncanny'.

Hinata on the other hand took the fact that Naruto wasn't moving differently 'oh my, oh my, oh my why isn't he doing anything? Sensei couldn't like me could he?' she thought her mind moving at one hundred miles an hour. 'What should I do, what should I do?' she kept continuously asking herself.

Naruto still couldn't get the image of Hibana out of his mind and he saw her instead of Hinata and in a moment of weakness raised his hand and cupped one of Hinata's cheeks and slowly brought her head down "Hibana I...I...I"

Hinata missed Naruto using Hibana's name rather than hers as her mind was currently going into overload 'what is he doing?' she was thinking 'I never imagined sensei would try something like this' Hinata finally managed to get something out of her mouth "sensei what are you doing?" she asked stuttering her voice low.

When Hinata spoke this seemingly broke him from what he was thinking as his eyes widened and he quickly pushed Hinata off him and onto her feet "sorry about that Hinata" he said slapping his face trying to clear his mind.

"no it's fine sensei I'm going to go to bed see you tomorrow" Hinata said walking out of Naruto's room and to her tent.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING?' Naruto shouted in his head 'it was only because she looked like Hibana' Naruto convinced himself going to bed for what would be a long and interrupted sleep.

* * *

Ino: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sensei and Hinata have a thing

Sakura: SENSEI AND HINATA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Hinata: please Ino-san, Sakura-san please stop that please it was an accident

Ino/Sakura: FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES

Naruto: SHUT THE FUCK UP OR IM MAKING YOU TWO TARGET PRACTICE

Ino/Sakura: *silence*

Naruto: that's what I thought

Anyway all done with this chapter so I thought I would like to explain something that I have been meaning to say. The location that they are all training may seem to be a random part of the forest but it is actually a place that as of yet has no name. Just like Mount Myoboku is the place that all the summoning toads live the area that the four main characters are living is the area that the Neko-nin live but it's more openly available to others than Mount Myoboku. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Join my facebook page if you want link is on my page!

Anyway here are the poll results so far

Cheetah 3

Siamese 2

Toyger 0


	10. Vacation pt1

OK time for chapter 10 and I will start with a few things firstly I wish to once again thank you all for reading and reviewing and giving me suggestions and such also I noticed a particular review that are slightly simular (well I thought so) they both in their own way asked me about what I am going to do after the 6 month training is over well I actually intended to finish it within maybe 10-12 chapters (likely more) and then you will have to see what I have planned from there on out.

Ok next I want to ask something of my readers if you will take the time to read this :D You see I have absolutely no drawing skill (and I mean zero) but I would like to give some of my characters more life and to do that I ask someone if they would be so kind to draw some of my original characters for me 6 in total I will use this opportunity to give a brief outline of the characters too.

Hibana Nakamada: as you likely know by now this is the girl Naruto cared deeply about she however has at this point in the story died. Anyway I imagine Hibana being a kind of mix of Hinata, Ino and Sakura firstly her face is much like Hinatas so slightly more round then Ino or Sakura's her hair matches Hinata's. Next her hair is essentially Ino's when she cut it after her fight with Sakura including the hair flap thing. Finally she has Sakura's eyes and body shape. In terms of what she wears never really thought of it

Shiro Nakamada: this is Hibana's Biological father and the man who betrayed Naruto and killed Hibana he's a scientist and a renegade Shinobi he tends to wear a lab coat often underneath which is a basic Shinobi uniform however replace the Shinobi sandals with combat boots. His face is rather normal his hair is an odd sickly grey colour and is rather like he just got out of bed he is an associate of Orochimaru and often has a similar face and has picked up the habit of licking his lips

Heikou: the leader of the thieves' guild that is located rather close to Naruto he is a mysterious quiet mostly and gives off an aura of calmness and his faces matches it. He's bald and rather handsome underneath all of this though is a very sadistic individual. He wraps his entire arms in bandages from fingertips to his shoulders and wears a sleeveless shirt and ripped dark jeans. He is average in terms of size and muscle volume he also wields a Katana.

Batsu: one of Heikou's Lieutenants and leads one third of his forces he is a very scary looking man easily standing at least 6'7 he also looks like he is built out of muscle (somewhat similar to the Raikage) his hair is light green and spiky. He also has no patience he often fights with his fellow Lieutenants and is pissed off when he loses anything despite his superior size and looks he fears Heikou immensely. He wears something that resembles a poncho that ends just after his pants begin which are baggy cargo pants.

Chisoku: The only Female Lieutenant of the guild and one of the few that isn't used as a slave she rather than fearing Heikou has an odd relationship with him seeing him as a kind of god she also believes that she belongs with him sexually. In terms of appearance she is quite lean and tall standing at 5'10 she also has little to no muscle mass. Her hair is long stopping at her ankles and usually tied into a long plat. She wears tight clothing to show off her large cleavage and wide hips showing off her hourglass figure.

Chou: the last Lieutenant he is a man who doesn't really care what happens but at the same time his main concern is himself and keeping himself safe. His face is usually blank and very few things can make him surprised or shocked. He is rather stocky with muscle underneath his fat. He usually doesn't wear a shirt which shows off his large stomach the only thing he can be seen are a pair of dark jeans.

Ok that's them all now if you want to make any changes fell free to do so anyway that's all I have to say at the moment and I believe you have been waiting for this chapter after reading all of that.

Time for the disclaimer who today will be done by...Haku!

Haku: hello there *waves*

Me: Idiot! do the disclaimer!

Haku: oh sorry KingLezna does not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: Vacation pt 1

Naruto and Hinata had been avoiding one another for a while only talking if they absolutely had to which to be honest it wasn't a huge change from the usual day. One evening Naruto woke to find A bird sitting on his window ledge 'don't tell me that Tsunade-Baachan wants something?' Naruto moaning in his head as he walked up to the bird and took the note tied to its leg it read.

"_Naruto I got a report from Kakashi about how you are training the three girls and I felt it necessary to inform their families on their progress so far while two are satisfied with their progress one family however is less than happy"_

Naruto smirked "three guesses which one" he joked to himself" he continued reading

"_When I informed Hiashi and the other Hyuga's of your 'plan' to as I said improve the gentle step fighting style they were less then pleased with your idea. To be honest Naruto I think what you are trying to do while controversial is a good idea but the Hyuga's being Hyuga's and their old way of thinking didn't agree with any of my arguments and finally we settled on a meeting between Hiashi, you and myself to 'discuss' what you are going to do next as a result I need you to be here tomorrow morning at 11 O'clock see you then, Tsunade Fifth Hokage'_

"Oh that's just fucking perfect" Naruto moaned as he walked into his room as he watched the sun set. It had been a while since he had been to Konoha his clones had been there a few times but he didn't really consider that as himself being there. He had no reason to go to Konoha other then the occasional food and weapon shopping and he usually used clones for that. Walking to the tent he decided he'd tell the girls about the little 'trip' he eventually arrived at the tent and knocked on the wall. And heard movement soon after eventually the zip holding the tent closed opened showing Ino in her pyjamas.

"What is it sensei?" she paused for a moment then a face of absolute fear appeared on her face "don't tell me your going to make us train through the night?" this fearful statement caught the attention of the other two who turned to face Naruto with fear on their faces to match Ino's.

"no it's not that it's actually something I'm sure that you would all like well I got a note from the Hokage and she informed me that I had to go to Konoha tomorrow and since I don't trust you three enough to take care of my house and I have enough protection with my summoning's that live around the area so I've decided to bring you with me so you can visit your family or whatever" Naruto said and when he looked at their faces they looked like they just got won the lottery from the smiles of their faces.

"so that means no training? No ugly pink?" Ino asked and Naruto was sure that she was close to crying.

"yes that's right but I don't expect you to slack off and lose all the improvement that I have managed to stuff into you" Naruto said a little sternly

Ino didn't hear apparently either that or she ignored him, both she and Sakura shouted "YES! WE GET TO SEE SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura was going on about the same thing Hinata seemed to be happy too although she actually kept quiet about it 'she is defiantly my favourite' Naruto thought and felt his face heating up 'no no don't think like that it's awkward enough with her at the moment I certainly don't need more' Naruto shook his head "ok I still need you to wake up at the same time to get to Konoha in time for my appointment do you need anything else?" Sakura and Ino shook their head while Hinata looked down not moving.

Naruto walked back towards his house and was at the door when he felt it someone was behind him but he knew who it was almost immediately "what do you want Hinata?"

Hinata jumped when he said that not turning around but she quickly readjusted herself "well I ummm I wanted to talk about what happened you know the other day" she said stuttering more and more as she talked about it.

"What is there to talk about?" Naruto said as he could once again feel his face turn red "it was a simple misunderstanding that's it" Naruto opened the door and walked inside he could hear Hinata try to stop him but Naruto didn't want to hear any of it.

Hinata at the other side of the door sighed and walked back to the tent 'Sensei why are you being so distant?' Hinata asked herself. Since that night when she almost kissed Naruto she felt herself thinking about it more and more she even occasionally dreamt about what would it have been like if they had actually kissed Hinata turned red just thinking about it.

She was soon in her sleeping bag and she could still hear Sakura and Ino mumbling to each other about what they were going to do when they got to Konoha tomorrow mostly they talked about how they hoped to see their precious Sasuke-kun. Hinata did the closest thing to a scoff that she could muster she couldn't see why they loved Sasuke so much. She was often asked by the other girls why she didn't like Sasuke she never bothered answering them but the reason she didn't like him was because he took advantage of his families murder. All she ever heard from his mouth was how he was the last Uchiha this and last Uchiha that it got on her nerves so much. She also hated that he had all this attention from so many people that he ignored them seeing them as being in the way of his training that made Hinata jealous and angry at the same time jealous that he was getting so much attention and praise something she didn't often get and angry that he ignored and threw it all aside. Sighing Hinata decided to let the pleasure of sleep take over her.

[Next morning]

It was soon morning and Naruto woke his three charges up telling them to get ready it wasn't long before they all began moving and sure enough all three exited the tent dressed in the only change of clothing they had that Naruto hadn't made pink Ino also had her Bow across her back this caught Naruto's attention "Ino why do you have your bow it's not like I'm going to make you train or anything" he said but was surprised when Ino shook her head

"no I want to show what I'm learning to my Dad" she said smiling and if Naruto wasn't mistaken she had a little blush on her face "and besides I don't want to get rusty"

"sure whatever Ino now listen you guys I want to get to Konoha quickly so we will be jumping from the branches most of the way I'm sure you leant that in the academy right?" they nodded "ok were all ready then?" again they nodded "good now follow me" Naruto jumped into the trees followed by Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

They were jumping for a good half an hour Before Naruto decided that they needed a break and he was right when they stopped all three of them were bent over their hands on their knees breathing heavily "you three alright?" Naruto asked they didn't answer to busy catching their breaths obviously.

Sakura finally answered him a few seconds later "were ok Sensei just need to catch our breaths".

Naruto was a little miffed that they were so out of shape and mentally noted that he needed to increase their stamina he looked down and noticed a rabbit nibbling on some grass on the ground he looked over to Ino and smiled "say Ino you wouldn't mind doing me a little favour would you?"

Ino looked at Naruto after she had caught his breath "what do you need Sensei?" she asked still breathing rather heavily.

"when you were in the academy did you ever kill anything?" he asked making Ino's eyes widen "I'll take your expression as a no" Naruto sighed.

"Sensei what are you talking about, are you going to ask me to kill someone?" Ino asked starting to shake a little.

"well yes and no I'm not going to get you to kill a person I want you to kill that" Naruto said pointing down towards the rabbit.

"WHAT? You want me to kill a poor cute little bunny?" she asked her scream nearly making the rabbit run off it however felt as though it was safe and continued to eat it's grass.

"yes you are going to have to kill sooner or later and it's better to get it over with sooner believe me" Ino gulped and nodded taking her bow off her back.

She walked to the edge of the branch however she made sure that she was still able to keep her footing. Taking an arrow she drew back she was however still shaking obviously her heart still didn't want to do this, Sakura and Hinata watched curious about what Ino would do. Ino aimed the best she could and was about to let the string go when she lifted the bow and the arrow imbedded itself into the three above the rabbit scaring it and making it run off.

"I couldn't do it" Ino muttered looking down.

"I noticed" was the simple reply Naruto gave her there wasn't any angry in his voice.

Hinata walked up to Ino "Ino-san are you ok?" she asked

"Oh I'm fine Hinata thanks for asking" Ino said still shaking a little.

"Ok now that we have that out of the way let's get going" Naruto said jumping off and was quickly followed by the other three Ino was the last in the line.

After another half an hour they made it to the gates of Konoha after another brief period of allowing them to catch their breaths Sakura spoke up "I don't get it, it took hours to get to your place when we left here why did it only take an hour to get back"

"simple we didn't walk we were going pretty fast I can make it in half an hour but I was going slower for your three, now here's the deal I have something I need to do you can go off and do anything you want meet back at the gate at I don't know 5 O'clock" Naruto said walking off towards the Hokage's office.

It wasn't long before Naruto reached the Hokage's office and opened the door not even bothering knocking "oh yeah sure Naruto come in" Tsunade said when he barged in.

"Whatever Tsunade-Baachan can we get this stupid meeting shit over with" Naruto sighed and sat in front of Tsunade.

"Well we should be staring soon we just need to wait for Hiashi hope your confident that you can convince him" Tsunade said.

"oh I can manage Hiashi-sempai" Naruto said smirking.

Almost as soon as he finished that sentence the door opened and Hiashi entered "does anyone know how to knock anymore?" Tsunade sighed.

"Apologies Tsunade-sama and I see Naruto made it" Hiashi said looking at Naruto.

"Nice to see you to Hiashi-sempai" after Naruto said this Hiashi growled and gave Naruto a fierce stare.

"Anyway let's get this over with now Hiashi explain to Naruto what you told me the other day when we discussed this matter" Tsunade said with a serious look on her face.

"Certainly Tsunade-sama, Naruto I have learned that you intend to as you put it 'improve the gentle fist' however we of the clan see that very differently you are messing with clan teachings" Hiashi sternly argued to Naruto.

"You know you Hyuga's should learn to get with the times I'm trying to help you guys out to make you stronger and all I get is your bitching" Naruto argued back.

"You have some nerve you clanless little brat how dare you suggest you are helping our clan, you don't even know what you are doing to Hinata is even going to work" was the quick reply.

"Hmmm so tell me if I can prove to you that my special gentle fist is better than the original will you be satisfied?"

"What are you insinuating boy?" Hiashi asked standing looking down at Naruto.

"I issue you a challenge you pick someone around Hinata's age that you are confident in gentle fist and at the end of the training they will fight and if Hinata wins you will shut up about this" Naruto explained looking up to Hiashi

Hiashi took in what Naruto said for a few minutes and thought about Naruto's offer until he smiled "you know what fine I don't even need to think about who I am going to have Hinata fight she will fight my nephew Neji Hyuga the current prodigy of the Hyuga clan" Hiashi smirked.

"Oh good a challenge now you have a few more months at the end of that I will get Hinata to the point where she will win, so I assume that this meeting is over?" Tsunade nodded and Naruto was quick to walk out of the room.

"Are you satisfied Hiashi?" Tsunade asked when Naruto was gone.

"While it didn't go quite as I planned I am satisfied that I am going to be the winner of our little deal after all Neji is already a Genin and will likely become a Chunin when the Next Chunin exams come along Hinata stands no chance" Hiashi said confidently leaving the office soon after.

* * *

AND DONE! Ok thank you all for continuing to read this story it makes me very happy :D Ok I hope to post the next part of the chapter in the next few days hopefully.

Once again I hope you join my facebook page link is on my profile.

Ok lastly let's have a poll update which I'd like to say is going to be over after the next chapter so get your votes in quick.

Cheetah: 3

Siamese: 3

Toyger: 1


	11. Vacation pt2

Ok I know it's been forever since I have updated any of my stories and believe me I am sooooooo sorry it's just that University has really been a pain in the ass and has taken so much of my time therefor I didn't have any time to write for you guys but since Uni is almost over I can now focus more on writing so YAY! :D

Disclaimer time my guest today is HAYATE

Hayate: (insert never ending coughing)

Me: I really need better guests *sigh* I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 11: Vacation Pt 2

Naruto after leaving his meeting with Tsunade and Hiashi decided he wanted to spend most of the rest of his time alone since he has some time before he needs to meet back up with the girls. He walked into the dark alleys of the village trying his best to avoid any unnecessary attention from anyone. He eventually found the area he decided to pursue that of the forest of death.

'Good' Naruto thought to himself he had decided to go here as it was easily the quietist place in the village something Naruto appreciated however this calm was soon disrupted.

"My my I heard you were visiting but I imagined they were rumors" Naruto heard he turned to the voice and saw a women he vaguely recognized.

"If I remember your name is Anko right?" Naruto asked his face devoid of any emotion.

"You would be right kid" the now named Anko replied walking closer to Naruto until she was well within his comfort zone "and I want something from you" she said.

"And what makes you think I will give you anything?" Naruto asked one eye brow raised.

"well you and I are similar you know you were betrayed by your teacher just like I was, hell they even teamed up I'd like to think that makes us something like siblings wouldn't you agree?" Anko said wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't agree with you Anko-san and whatever you want you can ask someone else because you're not getting anything from me" Naruto said taking Anko's hand and lifting it off of his shoulders.

"Awww come on all I want is a spar don't tell me your a big chicken or have you gotten soft after teaching those three deadweights?" Anko asked mocking Naruto hoping to get a good reaction from it and sure enough there was indeed a reaction.

Naruto as much as the next guy didn't enjoy being mocked but for some odd reason he didn't like Anko calling his students deadweight it made his blood boil he looked up at the girl to his right. "you're on I'll show you who's gotten soft" he snarled out.

"Wonderful shall we prepare?" Anko said walking away cracking her knuckles and stretching to prepare for what she hoped would be an entertaining fight.

Naruto didn't need to answer he followed suit stretching and lazily getting into a fight stance he knew Anko was skilled Kakashi often spoke highly of her. Naruto his hand resting gently on a scroll tied to his belt was waiting for Anko to make the first move. He was pretty damn sure Anko was the type to run in guns blazing she certainly seemed to type to do so.

As per his prediction Anko ran and quickly closed the gap in between them in almost an instant. Naruto wasn't surprised he quickly backed away from the punch aimed towards his head and caught the kick that soon followed. This fight followed the usual pattern taijutsu was the first skill to be tested.

"not bad dodged my first blows honestly I thought you wouldn't" Anko congratulated Naruto clapping rather sarcastically.

"well it's not hard dodging something so slow" Naruto shot back earning a faster kick this time he was barely able to dodge it.

'whoa this could be interesting' Naruto thought his head back looking down at a smug Anko.

Anko continued to be the attacker while Naruto defended preferring to dodge though it was gradually getting harder. Finally Anko broke Naruto's defenses and landed a solid punch right into his gut the resulting punch causes Naruto to cough out a fair share of blood. Anko casually waked back seemingly quite satisfied at what she had just managed to do.

"don't tell me that's all you got kid" Anko laughed and prepared for round two.

"I must admit you aren't to bad Anko-san" Naruto coughed out wiping the blood of his chin "unfortunately for you I was holding back"

Naruto stood up straight and removed one of the two scrolls off his belt and unfurled it there was only one seal on it, Naruto bite on his thumb and wiped some of the blood over the seal. The resulting puff of smoke coated Naruto for a few seconds a light gust of wind blew the smoke away revealing Naruto now holding a Katana it's hilt a dark forest green a golden guard and finally the blade itself looked brand new.

"ready Anko-san?" Naruto said looking a lot more serious

Anko narrowed her eyes 'a sword? And I assume the other scroll has another one so he still isn't 100% serious' Anko drew a few kunai.

The clash of steel caused the birds in the trees to take flight Naruto had attempted a straight slash right down Anko in retaliation crossed her kunai and caught the blade. Anko winced even though Naruto was only 13 his strength and height easily equaled that of a 18 year old.

"good work Anko-san a second slower and I would have killed you" Naruto complimented and quickly kicked Anko in the gut sending her back a good 10 feet. Anko didn't take her eyes off Naruto for a second it was lucky she didn't Naruto closed the gap and this time went for a side stroke Anko opted to simply back away to avoid the stroke rather than parry it. What Anko didn't know Naruto was hoping she would do this as he was trying to force her into a tree Naruto as much as it annoyed him was going by what Shiro once taught him.

(mini flashback)

_Shiro was holding a wooden sword as was Naruto "ok Naruto when fighting someone with a sword one of the easiest ways to win is to back them into a corner force them into terrain that they would find it difficult to fight in and you will surely defeat them" Naruto nodded and got into a stance preparing for another spar with Shiro._

(see I told you it was mini)

Anko continued to dodge the sword confused as to what was Naruto's plan he seemed contend that she was avoiding his strikes. Soon Anko relised what Naruto was doing but it was much to late as she relised when she backed right into a tree. Smirking Naruto brought up his sword the tip right in between Anko's eyes.

"gotcha" Naruto said

Anko was furious she was outsmarted by a little kid and he got her in a position that should he desire he could easily kill her. Naruto however opted to return the sword to it's scroll turning he walked away satisfied.

"were done here Anko-san good fight" Naruto calmly said.

Anko didn't like what Naruto was saying it made her look weak that was something that she didn't like. She went through a few handsigns and aimed her arm straight at Naruto "Sen'eijashu" from her sleeve shot several snakes their intended target being Naruto. Anko didn't want to kill Naruto by poisoning him the snakes were to simply wrap around Naruto to prove she wasn't some pushover.

The snakes reached Naruto in a matter of seconds but suddenly Anko heard something she didn't expect "Futon: Te Hokogiri No Jutsu" with Naruto's hands cloaked in wind chakra he turned and slashed each snake killing each one once he had done so he deactivated his Jutsu and grabbed one of the dead snaked before Anko could retract it and pulled it hard pulling Anko towards him as she rushed towards him his fist was moving forward. An inch before Naruto's punch meet Anko's face he stopped "Anko-san I thought you were better than that next time I won't be so lenient" Naruto released Anko and once again walked away.

Anko dropped to her knees it was amazing, she prided herself on having the most potent killer intent in the entire village but it was a 13 year old boy that made her drop to her knees. The amount of KI he leaked it was something else to do this to her she was sweating her heart rate was off the scale and she even felt tears run down her face she hadn't been in a state like this since Orochimaru left. She now had a new opinion of Naruto she feared him but also respected him 'to think though there was a good chance he was holding back' Anko remained at the forest of death there was no chance she was going to let anyone see her in her current state.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was slowly walking down the main streets of the village she was on her way to her favorite sweet shop in the village to get some cinnamon buns. Hinata was glad to be in the village again she missed the general buzz that only the village could give someone she soon turned a corner into the street that had her sweet shop she was stopped however by the unexpected sight of her older cousin Neji. He was with three others they were who Hinata suspected his genin team a girl her hair tied into two twin buns, the other was a very odd looking individual he wore a full green spandex suit his hands and most of his arms wrapped in bandages. Then there was his sensei who strangely enough was a carbon copy of the young green spandex clad boy only taller and had a jonin jacket on. Neji too spotted Hinata his somewhat calm face turned into one of anger.

"my my if it isn't Hinata-sama" Neji spoke despite using the sama title it was obvious that he didn't have any respect for hinata at all.

"hello Neji-nii-san" Hinata said most of her stutter gone

"why is it the disgrace of the Hyuga clan is back in this village I was under the impression you weren't coming back or maybe it was hope I forget which" Neji sneered.

Had this been the Hinata a few months ago she would have backed away in fear but this time she stood her ground despite Neji's insults she simply tried to walk around him "I'm sorry Neji-nii-san I need to be leaving"

Neji couldn't believe it to be ignored like that and by hinata no less he wasn't going to let that slide so he extended his hand "why in such a rush why don't we spar you know like old times" he smirked this would make Hinata stutter and turn into a crying mess.

Hinata's eyes widened she didn't know what to do she was placed into a problematic situation she could say yes and fight knowing full well Neji was better even though she had improved in the last month, on the other hand if she refused it would make her look weak in front of Neji something that she didn't want she took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Fine" was all she needed to say.

Neji actually stepped back he was beyond shocked that Hinata accepted he was sure that she couldn't possibly improve the the point that she could match him why would she bother accepting? "well then follow me let us go to a training ground Guy-sensei would you referee?" Neji asked Guy seemed more than willing to accept.

(training ground 7)

Neji and Hinata stood opposite one another Hinata was shaking a little she was nervous 'why did I need to act so tough look where it has got me' Hinata though getting into her fighting stance which was a little different then her usual style Naruto was only just starting to teach Hinata this new style so she still had little real knowledge of it.

Neji sneered everything about Hinata was different she was acting differently more confident he didn't like it. When Guy called for the match to begin Neji immediately went on the offensive and attacked Hinata, to his surprise she dodged his opening strike easily and she soon retaliated his strike with one of her own however Neji easily caught it.

"my Hinata-sama you surprise me but a failure will always be a failure" Neji laughed and using his foot tripped Hinata so her face hit the floor hard.

Coughing from the dirt being forced down her throat Hinata tried to get back up but Neji forced his foot into her back to keep her down. "this is where someone like you belongs stop hanging onto the dream that you could ever beat me it will never happen destiny has dictated it" Neji said taking his foot off of Hinata.

That was all it took Hinata didn't even bother trying to get up Neji's words had stung, she realised that as much as she may have improved with Naruto she wasn't ever going to be what everyone wanted her to be. 'I'm sorry Naruto-sensei I can't win' she thought her face finally succumbing to tears.

"to think the Hyuga clan's precious Heiress is nothing but a crying mess what a disgrace" Neji said walking away.

A new voice rung into Hinata's ears "My you remind me of Hiashi-san" Hinata immediately recognized the voice she looked up from the ground there he was Naruto standing next to Hinata. "I saw your fight Hinata guess it's going to take a little longer than I thought to get you up to speed" He sighed offering his hand to her

Hinata smiled lightly and reached up taking Naruto's hand and was soon pulled to her feet "Sensei I….I" Hinata attempted to apologize however Naruto placed a hand onto her head.

"no need to say sorry he is stronger than you there is nothing to apologize about I'd be disappointed if you were stronger and you still lost" Naruto said "now it's convenient that I found you since there is something I need to tell you that actually involves you and your cousin" Hinata and Neji looked at Naruto with curiosity "when Hinata's training period is over she and Neji will battle. Should she win Hiashi promised me that he would stop this complaining about how I train Hinata, he also gets something should Neji win something I still do not know. So Neji I have 5 more months to get Hinata stronger than you and believe me she will be until then we shall be going come on Hinata lets go wait for pinky and blondie" Naruto said walking away soon followed by Hinata.

(Village Gate)

Hinata and Naruto were at the main village gate waiting for Sakura and Ino "sensei why does Otou-sama want Neji-nii-san and me to fight?" Hinata asked looking down.

"I don't really Know Hinata, Hiashi-san he seemed a little pissed that I decided to change your fighting style really this fight is a test of my new fighting style" Naruto admitted "so if anything this is my fault I suppose I should apologize" Naruto said looking away.

Hinata blushed Naruto seemed to be honestly caring for hinata "thank you Sensei you didn't need to do this for me" she said blushing.

"yeah yeah just don't tell the other two I'm such a softy" Naruto said earning a little giggle from Hinata.

* * *

Ok there we go my first chapter in way to long I'm really sorry about this delay I've been busy with job hunting and such. Anyway I have decided that I will focus on this story before all my other ones so anyone that is waiting for my other stories then I am sorry about that.

Anyway onto the poll which took way to long the results are

Cheetah: 5

Siamese: 4

Toyger: 2

Cheetah's are the official winner I shall make Sakura's poll soon thank you all for waiting and I'm really happy to be back writing.


	12. Vacation pt3

Ok before I begin I should firstly apologize I've been away for a while mainly due to writers block and I feel really bad about not updating my main excuse for not updating is I have been thinking about other stories and such that may or may not eventually pop up sooner or later (most likely later) ok anyway enough excuses I am proud to announce the continuation of NekoNaruto :D Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I think I've run out of guests for the disclaimer so I have thought of an Idea, send me a message if you want to be my guest to perform the disclaimer for the next chapter along with the actual message you want to say hope to hear from you!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 12: Vacation Pt 3

(with Ino)

At the time Naruto and Hinata were busy with their respective business in the village Ino was heading towards her families flower shop as fast as she could. Ino hadn't been away from her home in her eagerness to get home she began to walk faster and faster until she was jogging. She soon could see the large sign advertising her homes shop until finally she opened the door which was accompanied by the small chime of the bell that would alert the cashier that someone entered the store.

"welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop how may I…" Is all Inoichi managed to get out before noticing that the 'customer' was actually his daughter "Ino? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that Naruto has given up on you or something"

Ino sighed deeply at the suggestion of Inoichi "No Otou-san, Naruto-sensei has business in the village and he thought that we should accompany him" Ino said carefully ignoring the fact Naruto simply didn't trust the girls enough to leave them alone at his house.

Inoichi nodded and smiled "well it's good to see you Ino-chan I assume that you have learned a thing or two from Naruto-san?" Inoichi asked curiously

Ino nodded "yes I have Otou-san and If you'd like I can show you" Ino said gently removing her bow from her back "but I'd need a little more room"

Inoichi raised his eyebrows at the bow he certainly didn't expect Ino to be handling one but he nodded and dug through a draw under his desk and pulled out a sign it read 'be back in an hour' "it was a slow day anyway let's see how well Naruto-san is teaching you"

Ino grinned from ear to ear and rushed outside and ran towards her clans private training ground. She didn't understand it but she seemed to be excited that her father was going to see the skills that she had learned. When she was in the academy Ino never wanted to show off her skills she was more interested in thinking of ways to capture Sasuke's heart. She honestly didn't understand why she felt like this and she didn't care she pushed the thoughts from her mind simply assigning home sickness as the reason.

Soon enough both Yamanaka's reached the training ground which was luckily empty Inoichi leaned on a tree while Ino prepared unsealing a quiver of arrows and started to shoot but Inoichi could tell that she was only practicing. "Otou-san do you have anything I can shoot at?" Ino asked

Inoichi thinks for a moment and then nods "I think I have something" Inoichi dug through a pouch he always wore in case of emergencies. He eventually pulled out five shuriken "will this do?"

Ino nodded "I hope so if you would be so kind Otou-san please throw them so the will pass that tree"

Inoichi simply prepared to throw his first shuriken waiting until Ino signaled she was ready once he got said signal he thew the star so it would pass a nearby tree so the hole would face them. In what seemed like a effortless motion Ino pulled back and released an arrow however the shuriken continued passed the tree and the arrow simply made a large thunk sticking into the tree. Inoichi heard ino mutter a few interesting swearwords before calming down and once again signaling him. Inoichi released another shuriken and ino again fired an arrow. This time a significant sound of metal meeting metal but the shuriken fell to the floor a large dent in it and the arrow followed the tip also dented. The next shot was the same Ino only managed to hit the shuriken and not shoot through the hole.

"fucking hell" Ino shouted

Inoichi shook his head "look ino you've proved your skill not many ninja could even hit the shuriken"

"No Otou-san I can do this again" Ino said determination in her eyes once again feeling the need to prove herself deep within herself

Inoichi sighed and once again threw his shuriken this time he made it go a little slower Ino quickly aimed and fired this time her arrow easily speared the hole and caused the shuriken to sit on the shaft of the arrow.

"again" Ino said "this time don't go easy on me" she added looking at her father

Inoichi's eyes widened 'she could tell I threw it slower? but not even a Chunin could have been able to notice that Naruto-san how the hell are you training these girls it's been one month and Ino's gone from a well what she was to being able to notice such a small change?' Inoichi smiled "fine Ino I'm sorry"

Ino smiled and gave a small nod signaling Inoichi who threw his last shuriken for the final time Ino pulled her bow string back and when she was sure she released it. Almost as if time slowed, the arrow shot towards the tree and just before it hit the shuriken started to pass. Just as the arrow was about to go through the hole the shuriken continued to travel just enough that the arrow hit the edge of the hole making both projectiles fall to the dirt with a small thud. Ino was quiet for a moment before she released a deep sigh "damn it I hesitated Naruto-sensei would be having a field day if he saw that"

Inoichi laughed and patted his daughter on the back "well even so I'm proud of you and I'm sure Naruto-san is too"

'he's got a funny way of showing it' Ino though before smiling up to her father "thanks Otou-san I'll get better I promise"

"believe me Ino I'm already very proud now come I'm sure we can have lunch before you need to return to Naruto-san" Inoichi replied placing an arm around Ino and leading her towards konoha for a well deserved meal.

(with Sakura)

Sakura wasn't sure what she should do her first initial plan was to visit her mother and father however they weren't home upon asking her neighbors Sakura learned that they were both out of the village. Sighing Sakura walked to the academy and then she realised that today was a Saturday and no one would be in so she was now officially bored as hell. She was walking down the main street trying to find something to do 'I can't believe I actually wish Ino was here to do something with…..well I think Hinata would be better company'

"Well well if it isn't Sakura" a voice spoke from behind her

Turning around Sakura looked at the girl speaking her eyes widened at the sight of the girl standing opposite her it was Ami "Ami? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked her face twisted in annoyance due to the memories this girl gave her.

"awww what's wrong with me talking to a good friend?" Ami sarcastically spoke

"Friends is a interested way to describe it" Sakura replied "If you don't have anything else to say I'd rather spend my time free away from you"

Ami didn't enjoy that Sakura was ignoring her "look here fivebrow one of your betters is speaking to you you shouldn't be so rude"

Twitching at the insult Ami threw at her Sakura simply tried to ignore her "I have nothing against you Ami so please if you would please shut up and leave me alone that would be nice" Sakura replied having to physically keep herself from punching the girl standing in front of her.

"stop the high and mighty act Sakura just because you get a little special treatment from the Hokage-sama to go on your little trip doesn't mean your better than the rest of us" Ami sneered closing the gap between the two and taking a large fistful of her shirt.

Sakura was now seriously pissed off so much so that she grabbed the wrist of Ami and squeezed the response she got was unexpected Ami immediately let go and started to howl in pain. Using the situation she held onto the girl tightly "look here Ami this 'trip' you think I'm on isn't fun I have been through hell for the past month and the last thing I want is you bitching to me about getting special treatment" Sakura growled out before pushing Ami to the ground "were done here goodbye" Sakura finished turning around.

Looking at the retreating form of Sakura and the state she left her in Ami was embarrassed an emotion that she certainly didn't enjoy. Not thinking or remembering how Sakura easily manhandled her earlier Ami got to her feet and charged.

Sakura didn't see it but she knew Ami was coming Sakura couldn't help but scoff 'god her footsteps are so loud' she though before simply stepping to her right just before Ami would have made contact. "I thought I said I had enough of you?" Sakura asked her face showing she wasn't pleased.

Ami had the ugliest scowl on her face "you don't get to embarrass me like that fivebrow without severe consequences"

Sakura knew Ami had some skill when ever she and Sakura were paired up to spar at the academy she was skilled enough that she tied with Sakura. Going by this she would have been average 'she's nothing like Kiba-san or Sasuke-kun but skilled enough' she thought. Sakura sighed she didn't want this to turn into a fight "look Ami your pissed I get it but I don't want to fight you" Sakura said trying to calm the girl down.

"well that makes it all the more easier for me" Ami replied charging again.

Ami continually threw punches at her pink haired adversary however none connected Sakura was easily spinning away from them 'wow Naruto-sensei you do know what your doing don't you?' Sakura thought.

"STOP MOVING YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH" Ami finally lost it she dived a hand into her pouch and pulled out a kunai however before she could use it her hands were held behind her back a tall brown haired smoking shinobi was holding her back.

Sakura dropped her defensive stance and bowed to the man "thank you I wasn't sure how I would have stopped her with out resorting to physical means I apologize for causing a fuss" Sakura said only now realising the crowd she and Ami had accumulated.

The man chuckled a little "not at all it was clear you were only trying to stop the fight it takes a strong will not to fight back like that" he then started to guide Ami away "I'll take this one to the Hokage since she threatened a fellow ninja outside of a training ground facility she should be fine though" he said before leaving Sakura once again to herself.

'thank god that's over I guess I'm not bored anymore that's a plus' She though walking towards the restaurant district 'I am hungry though and I still have time before I need to meet back up with sensei' with that thought she was off.

(Yakiniku Q)

Sakura entered the famous restaurant hoping she could have a little table to herself but sure enough the entire place was full looking around it seemed that some kind of deal was drawing in people from all around. 'wonderful' Sakura sighed and was about to leave before seeing a recognizable mop of short blonde hair 'hmmm I think I may have found my meal ticket' Sakura though walking towards the table "HEY INO!"

Ino was casually talking to her father explaining her training when the topic of her hair new appearance popped up "so shorter hair didn't know you'd do something like that Ino" Inoichi spoke surprised.

Ino chuckled dryly at the memory "well Naruto-sensei wasn't thrilled with long hair so he cut it not me" Ino said clearly remembering when Naruto sliced almost all of her hair off with one easy slash.

Inoichi couldn't help but laugh "yes on the rare occasions Naruto-san and I have talked he has commented that I should cut my hair"

They continued to chat until a loud "HEY INO" was heard both Yamanaka's turned their heads seeing a familiar pink haired girl walking towards them both.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? Didn't you go to your parent's house?" Ino asked not sure how to react to Sakura's sudden arrival.

"they were out of town" Sakura quickly waved off "anyway enough about that Ino since we have become such good friends I was wondering if I could join you?"

Before Ino could reply Inoichi answered for her "I don't see why not Sakura I'll go and order you some food" he offered and left to order the meals.

Once she sat down Ino immediately glared at Sakura "what are you up to Billboard brow?" Ino asked trying to hold back her growing annoyance.

"well Ino-chan I thought since we have become such good friends we can enjoy a meal together" Sakura said obviously lying and while the two had become somewhat agreeable with one another they certainly weren't what one would call friends.

"sure well I don't really care but don't put my dad out of cash ok Sakura-chan?" Ino sarcastically asked ending the conversation just before Inoichi returned with news their meal would be out soon.

Over time both Ino and Sakura were enjoying their respective meals and had anyone looked on they would assume they were the best of friends. Little did the two know the friendship that they had started when they were little was starting to grow anew. Inoichi looked on at his daughter and Sakura talk and smiled knowing even if they said it wasn't true they were becoming friends again it was just a matter of time.

(a few hours later)

Time passed and soon enough it was close to the time that Naruto asked the two girls to meet up with him at the village gates. When Ino informed Inoichi he nodded and the three split in two Inoichi returning to his home while the two girls leave together towards the village's main gate. As they walked Sakura looked at ino who seemed to be rather content after spending the day with her dad. "I bet you missed him huh?" Sakura asked knowing over the past month Ino had occasionally cried herself to sleep when she thought Hinata and herself were asleep.

"yeah was nice to see him what about you? You haven't see your parent's in the same amount of time either hell longer then me now that you haven't seen them" Ino commented sincerely concerned for Sakura.

"my parent's are gone a lot I'm used to them being away it's nothing new" Sakura said waving off Ino's concern "but if you're asking if I miss them? Then of course I do"

Ino sighed "Sakura" she started before Sakura raised her hand.

"Ino I appreciate the concern but I'm fine really you don't need to worry about me" Sakura said effectively ending the conversation. Ino respected Sakura's wish and ceased talking the rest of the walk was quiet taking small glances at her companion she noticed an occasional tear fall down her face when Ino was about to comment Sakura wiped the tear away "it's nothing I'm just tied is all" Ino shook her head at Sakura's determination.

After more time passed the village gate was within sight and sure enough waiting by the gate was Naruto and Hinata. Once they were within earshot Ino was sure she heard Naruto say softy but she shook it off not understanding why Naruto would be using such a word. "hey sensei hope we haven't been making you wait to long" Ino said catching Naruto's attention.

He scoffed "you aren't late if that's what your asking Hinata and I only got here a few minutes ago I'm not so much of an asshole that I'd be angry at you because of a few minutes" Naruto explained.

"how was your day Ino-san, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked curious hoping they had a better day than she did.

Sakura explained how she meet up with Ami and the resulting fight right down to the man who stopped said fight Naruto seemed to be interested when she mentioned him. "hmm? Must of been Asuma-senpai sounds like him" when Ino explained her demonstrating her skills to her father Naruto chuckled "well I obviously have to improve your skills if you can't do that with five chances"

After Naruto said that Ino laughed knowing that Naruto would have said something along those lines Ino however knew below the somewhat insulting comment was a compliment. "thanks Naruto-sensei" Ino said as they all prepared for the journey home.

"yeah yeah don't let it be known that I never compliment you guys" Naruto said taking the first jump taking the lead and officially ending their day long vacation.

* * *

Well that's it this chapter is officially finished my first of 2013 and I am actually pretty proud of it. Once again I will apologize for my lengthy time away from the site I feel really bad but this time I promise the time gap wont be as long. Alrighty to finish off I will make a poll soon involving the cat that Sakura will summon. Thank you for reading all my faithful readers and continue to

R

E

V

I

E

W


	13. Hyaku Ken no Naruto

Alrighty once again I apologise for the seemingly random updating times but since Uni is starting soon a lot of stuff has prevented me from continuing. but I'm glad to announce that I am ready to begin my first major arc of this story after what I like to call my mini Arc I just finished. Not sure how long it will be but since I am basing it somewhat on the Wave arc I should have some idea later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (remember to be a guest and do the disclaimer please PM me)

* * *

Chapter 13: Hyaku Ken no Naruto

Naruto groaned as the sun seeped through the window it had officially been two months today since the girls had been thrust upon him and he was impressed by their improvement. walking to his window he spotted the tent the girls called home he noticed a little movement and smiled they were certainly getting used to waking up this early. getting ready to start the day he recalled a specific day that planted a smile on his face.

[flashback]

It had been two weeks since the four teens to be had returned from Konoha and Naruto was testing them on their stealth to see exactly how much they had learned so far and they were doing pretty well particularly since if took Naruto more than a few seconds to find out where they were hiding. This was more impressive given the fact that they were in those neon pink clothing. 'not bad I can tell where they are but it actually took a second to find them I didn't know they had it in them' Naruto thought before smiling and bringing his fingers to his lips let out a loud whistle "alright girls that's enough come on down" he called. seconds later the trio were in front of him with looks of hope. they obviously wanted some sort of compliment and Naruto for one wasn't one to give them out "not bad but there is still room for improvement" that was enough to satisfy all three especially since that coming from Naruto was big.

"Now what sensei?" Sakura asked

"hmm? well I think it's time for something that you will certainly enjoy" Naruto replied "since I have taught you everything about stealth and you simply need to keep practicing I see no need for your clothes to remain like that"

Naruto didn't expect the silence he got honestly he thought there would be some kind of shrill shriek of joy and proclaiming a love to whatever deity they believed in. but rather there was nothing and it remained that way for about ten seconds until Ino broke the silence.

"R...really? we get to wear normal clothes again?" she asked doubting what Naruto actually said.

"sure unless you want to keep them it is an option after all" Naruto said and that got him the reaction he wanted.

"NOOO" all three shouted even quiet Hinata seemed to be sick of the colour pink

"ok ok no need to shout my ear off just go change into your normal clothes and give me the pink ones I have some stuff that will clean it right off" sure enough the three of them ran to their tent to change and returned in their more familiar clothing handing Naruto a large pile of clothing who in turn threw it into his supply shed.

[Flashback end]

Naruto chuckled at the memory but was soon interrupted by a unwelcome feeling in the bit of his stomach "wonderful what does he want?" Naruto muttered to himself 'well fox? what do you want?' Naruto thought well aware the beast could hear him.

**'That's not very nice Naruto especially since you and I haven't talked in what was it? two years?' **came a loud reply.

'I was quite content with it staying that way why is it you have decided to talk to me now I was under the impression we had an understanding?' Naruto asked

**'I was thinking about these three vixens you have been teaching I can feel you getting soft Naruto' **He spoke his deep voice echoing in Naruto's mind.

Naruto scowled at the insult 'really? well Kurama-chan I don't see why any of this is your business and I'd appreciate it if you would keep out of my business' Naruto said making it a point to use the nine tails actual name.

**'you have some nerve brat we may have an agreement but that doesn't mean you have any control over me' **Kurama responded **'just remember I expect you to stay strong this is the first time I have actually been satisfied with my container I want to keep it that way'**

'well I'll keep that in mind if you'll excuse me though I need to begin and don't talk to me again' Naruto shut of the link between the fox and himself. Naruto had a unique relationship with the demon sealed inside of him and while he profited from the deal they had he knew full well not to drop his guard around him. after briefly placing his hand on the seal keeping the fox inside of him Naruto shook all of those thoughts out of his mind after all he intended to show the girls something rather important and the last thing he needed was this to distract him. once he was well and truly awake Naruto got changed and slowly walked outside and sure enough his three charges were also awake and ready for whatever Naruto intended to throw at them today.

"good you're all up I wasn't in the mood to have to wake you" Naruto scoffed getting glares for Ino and Sakura while Hinata simply chuckled 'cute' Naruto thought instinctively 'what the no! stop thinking that I don't have a thing for Hinata' he tried convincing himself.

"uhhhh sensei?" Ino asked waving her hand in front of his face "you alive?"

"wha?" Naruto asked before realising where he was "right sorry just lost myself for a minute there sorry" he took a breath "ok now then I have a lot of fun in store for you all today hope you are all ready" this gave the girls looks of fear since Naruto's version of fun usually involved pain on their part.

Breakfast was a quiet affair especially since Naruto left the three in the dark when it concerned exactly what they were going to do. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be perfectly content with the current situation he even smiled which only succeeded in making the girls more nervous though Hinata blushed lightly 'he's cute when he smiles' she thought before shaking her head 'what am I thinking he's my sensei Otou-sama would have a field day if he knew what I was thinking'.

once they were finished Naruto had them standing in an open field "and what exactly are you going to teach us sensei?" Sakura asked her curiosity defeating her fear of the unknown.

"simple" Naruto said "summoning I'm allowing you to sign the neko-nin summoning contract" Naruto said raising his hand into his mouth biting it until he drew blood going through several handsigns and slamming his hand down "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" which erupted in a huge puff of smoke brining forth a familiar lynx who was sitting on top of a Tiger.

**"Naruto what is it?" **Hayai asked **"why do you need Kai?" **she asked referring to the Tiger she was sitting on.

"I need the contract these three are going to learn to summon you guys" Naruto explained to the old cat who seemed less then enthused.

**"really? you of all people should know that you need to ask me before making these decisions" **she took a breath **"they do seem to be able to hold their own though and you are usually a decent judge of character so I'll let you off with a warning this time Naruto Kai you know what to do" **Hayai said before disappearing.

Kai allowed Naruto to remove the contract on his back and waited until Naruto was done with it. meanwhile Naruto laid the contract down in front of the girls "ok as you can see by my name you need to write your name in blood and then place your fingerprints bellow that" Naruto said pointing at his own name and briefly looking at Hibana's name by it.

Sakura was first up she wrote he name and followed up with her five finger prints Hinata and Ino were soon to follow Naruto nodded and returned the scroll to Kai who vanished soon after. "sensei who were the other names on the scroll?" Ino asked curiously.

Naruto looked down for a second "Ignore them" was all he said.

"but one of them was crossed off and the other one..." Ino continued before Naruto let out some KI not a lot but enough to frighten the girls.

"I said Ignore them I'll say this once never ask about those names again do you understand me Ino?" said girl nodded "that goes for the rest of you" Sakura and Hinata nodded quickly. "ok time to teach you the summoning technique first these are the handsigns" Naruto demonstrated them slowly and waited until the girls had them memorised "good now give it a shot"

Naruto didn't need to speak twice his charges went through the handsigns and slammed their hands on the ground each shouting "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" each girl was surrounded in a puff of white smoke but once it cleared there was nothing none of the trio were successful.

"I expected as much" Naruto muttered "not to worry you will eventually be able to summon it just takes some getting used to you will also find out your specific Neko-nin summon" Naruto explained

"what do you mean by specific Neko-nin summon sensei?" Hinata asked

"well the Neko-nin are among the most wide spread summonings and those who sign the contract have specific Neko-nin they are more connected to I for example got Lynx's for all you girls know you may have a lion or a tiger or something like a ragdoll" Naruto said trying to make it sound as simple as possible. "ok I expect you to practice your summoning because we are going onto chakra control.." Naruto was about to finish however he felt something or rather someone spying on them "get out I know you're there" Naruto said loud enough to seem threatening.

A few seconds later a figure jumped from a tree wearing an all too familiar Leaf ANBU outfit "Impressive Uzumaki-san" the ANBU said with a particularly feminine tone.

"what do you want or more specifically what does the old hag want you wouldn't be here if she didn't tell you to be" Naruto said staring at the ANBU with a stern look.

"you need to learn to be more respectful Uzumaki-san, Hokage-Sama simply wishes to inform you of a few things and she believed a carrier pigeon wouldn't be sufficient" she replied

Naruto seemed less than impressed "you three wait here I'll be right back" Naruto walked to the ANBU well from earshot distance of the girls. "well what do you want?" Naruto asked getting less and less in the mood.

"firstly Hokage-sama has informed me that your students are to officially recognized as Kunoichi of Konoha" she said handing Naruto three headbands.

"lovely is that all?" Naruto asked taking the headbands.

"not at all Hokage-sama wishes to offer you a mission" the ANBU said Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"this shout be good go on" Naruto said ushering her to continue "I'll hear you out"

"thank you Uzumaki-san, the mission is to escort a bridge builder to his home in the land of waves. despite sounding easy the man informed that a rich tyrant was after him and would surely have missing-nin in his hire so you can see why talented Shinobi would be best Hokage-Sama would also like to point out that a Konoha shinobi would join you if you accept" the ANBU finished recieving a nod from Naruto.

"I see so the old hag wants me to drop everything to help her out huh?" Naruto said noting that the ANBU didn't seem to enjoy his tone 'although I could use this to train the girls a little real life experience' Naruto though "let me talk to my students and I'll return with your answer understand?" the ANBU nodded and stood still while Naruto walked back.

"what did the ANBU want?" Sakura asked as Naruto was walking back.

"well first I should congratulate you the Hokage seems to think you're good enough for these" Naruto threw the headbands to the girls making a loud clanging sound.

the girls stared at the headbands in wonder "what?" Ino asked.

"do I need to spell it out? you are now officially Genin go on take them wear them I don't care what you do" Naruto said.

the girls each took a headband and they each tied it on themselves Sakura used it to keep her hair away from her face, Ino as a belt and Hinata around her neck. "well sensei how do we look?" Ino asked doing a little pose to show off her new accessory.

"they look great" Naruto said sarcastically. "now that ANBU offered something else a mission I suppose would be the simplest way to describe it" Naruto went on to explain the details of the mission the girls seemed to have mixed reactions.

Hinata was the first to speak however "Sensei I'd like to go on this mission if we have two Jonin classed shinobi with us we would be fine wouldn't we?" she said making a pretty good point.

"that's true and it would be good training a little hands on experience" Naruto said "what about you two?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura and Ino.

they all looked unsure "well are we really ready Sensei?" Ino asked looking down obviously unsure of herself Naruto looked at Sakura to see if she thought the same as Ino Sakura nodded proving that she was indeed thinking the same as the blonde.

Naruto placed a hand on each of their shoulders "listen both of you" the pair looked up "you have both exceeded my expectations when it came to where I thought you'd be right now?" Naruto informed "I thought you'd still be wearing the pink and getting caught by cats but you proved me wrong be confident of yourself ok?" Both girls blushed.

Ino was first to speak "of course I don't want to turn out like Hinata did" Ino scoffed earning a laugh from said girl.

"well I don't want to be outdone by Ino-pig so I'll definitely go" Sakura said just as determined.

"alright then follow me and we can inform the ANBU together since we are a team" Naruto said walking back to the still waiting ANBU this time with his three charges following him.

"Uzumaki-san have you and your students come to a decision?" she asked.

"we have and it seems they want to go so your answer is yes" Naruto said the ANBU nodded and raised her hand to her mask.

"good then I can safely say to you Uzumaki-san" she removed her mask "that it will be good working with you"

Naruto's eyes widened "so you're going to be the mysterious shinobi accompanying us? Yugao?" Naruto asked the now revealed Yugao.

"Sure am I have missed working with you Naruto or perhaps you would rather Hyaku ken no Naruto?" Yugao said making the trio behind Naruto look at their sensei confused he knew this woman?

"I would rather you didn't Yugao do we have a time we need to meet you?" Naruto asked.

"10:00 next Monday village gates I will be there with the client so long Naruto" Yugao replaced her mask and jumped away.

"sensei who was that woman?" Sakura asked the second she was gone.

"just someone I have had a few encounters with" Naruto replied simply

"really?" Ino continued a sly look on her face "Sensei don't tell me?"

"whatever you're thinking you're wrong I told you I'm your age Yugao is nearly twice my age" Naruto said making the sly smirk on Ino's face vanish.

Hinata seemed to visibly sigh in relief 'why am I relieved? sensei and I aren't together or anything but when Ino suggested that I felt jealous' she looked at Naruto and when he returned the look she turned away blushing.

Naruto raised his eyebrows "you ok Hinata? you seem a little off?" Naruto asked

"oh I...I'm fine Sensei thank you for asking" Hinata stuttered 'why am I stuttering?' Hinata asked herself.

"ok if you say so Hinata" Naruto looked away and towards his home 'she was blushing she has that shy girl look wait what the hell am I thinking stop It Naruto' Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts "ok you three follow me we still have a full day of training to look forward to so no slaking understand?"

"sensei what was it that Yugao called you?" Sakura asked.

"hmmm? oh that forget it just a little nickname I got a long time ago you might understand it one day but for now we focus on training" Naruto said waving away Sakura like a leaf in the wind

"yes sensei" she said disappointed he didn't give her a decent reply.

* * *

Sakura: Hyaku Ken no Naruto? that's a weird Nickname Sensei

Naruto: Did you not just read the last part?

Ino: I agree with Sakura, Sensei why do you have a nickname like that?

Hinata: I would also like to know Sensei

Naruto: *twitching* Shut up all of you you'll probably find out eventually

All three: Awwwwwwww *pouting*

Naruto: I'm not going to be fooled by your god damned puppy dog eyes so don't even try

Ino: UP YOURS SENSEI!

ok I have finally finished this chapter a little shorter than I'd like but I think It turned out pretty well. also the Hyaku Ken no Naruto while I'm pretty sure that's right I am not at all fluent in Japanese and I used Google to figure it out so If I'm wrong please inform me someone. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise chapter 14 will be on the way soon please continue to be patient my precious readers.

Oh and

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

POLL TIME!  
today we have two polls !

When Sakura is able to summon what species of cat do you want her signature to be?

1. Tiger

2. Leopard

3. Saber tooth cat/tiger

And who do you want to start to fall for Naruto next?

1. Ino

2. Sakura


	14. Ulterior motives

Ok I'm back! I'll be quick this time with the intro since I don't think I have much to say. I will be making a small change when it comes to Jutsu names and such I think I'll be switching to using English rather than Japanese I honestly don't know if I am using the right words so until I can be sure I'll use an English translation I'd greatly appreciate if someone could help me in this respect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime that I may reference in this fic

* * *

Chapter 14: Ulterior motives

waking early Naruto knew It had been a while since he had gone on a mission such as this. In preparation for the mission he prepared a rather fancy breakfast while he made the girls train on a meagre breakfast starting a mission with a large one was best especially since it was occasionally difficult to find food on the road and especially since they were heading toward the land of waves a notoriously poor nation. finishing his preparations Naruto decided to change into his mission gear, firstly there was the skin tight Jump suit resembling what was worn by Might Guy however Naruto's was black, Over this Naruto placed a thick black vest made of a hard plastic which was quite difficult to pierce although it was useless if a blade was coated with wind or lightning chakra then it was little more than a flimsy bit of leather but it was better than nothing he then placed his arm guards, Shin Guards, boots, and gloves overall he looked somewhat similar to a Konoha ANBU though his arms were covered rather than exposed. The final piece to place was Naruto's belt which was his favourite the belt itself wasn't special it was what was on it two scrolls on each side sitting where is hips would be, inside these scrolls Naruto had his swords Naruto personally didn't like unsheathing swords so his solution to this was to unseal them directly to his hands without needing to unsheathe them. looking at himself in the mirror he was confident that he was prepared for the mission. walking out he was shocked at the sight well shocked might have been a little over the top pleasantly surprised was probably a better way to describe it. He wasn't all that shocked that Hinata was up she tended to be more punctual however the fact that Sakura and Ino were up showed they may be actually serious about this.

"you three continue to surprise me now follow me I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have for you" Naruto yanked his head towards his home ushering the girls to follow him. walking into the small kitchen area their eye's widened at the sight they were graced to a table laced with all kinds of breakfast foods all healthy but still it was food they hadn't seen let alone eaten in a long time. all Naruto got was a look of confusion as if to ask for the catch. "what's with that look? today's a special day we have a mission and I don't want you to start it starving it's going to be rough this mission you should eat as much as you can while you can" Naruto said giving the tree one of his rare genuine smiles.

they all nodded and sat at the table loading their plates with the food a resounding "Itadakimasu" was spoken by the girls before they dug in.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at them they were acting like they hadn't seen food in months 'then again it had been a while' Naruto thought so he let it slide.

"Sensei this is great I didn't know you could cook decent food like this I mean up until now all we had from you was stew, occasional rabbit and eggs" Ino said giving Naruto a look he didn't like.

"I'll have you know I've been living here most of my life and for the last three years of it by myself you tend to learn how to cook when you don't have anyone else to do it for you" Naruto said a little pissed.

"sorry sorry I didn't mean to poke fun" Ino said her face apologetic.

Naruto huffed leaving the house "meet me outside when you're done we don't have all day and don't go touching anything I like my house the way it is the last thing I need is you messing it up" Naruto walked outside he however wasn't going to just wait he was to meet Yugao a little early to 'talk' as she said it but Naruto didn't like the idea she always liked poking into his personal life he was sure the old hag put her up to it.

sure enough there she was in the forest up a tree "Naruto-Kun good morning to you" she said waving a gentle smile adorning her face. when Naruto was at the tree she lowered herself to be on equal standing to Naruto her eyes looking into his "you look ready" she said pointing at his clothes.

"enough with the small talk Yugao what do you want or more specifically what in the world does Tsunade-Baa chan want?" Naruto asked his face twisted into a scowl "she was never this interested in my business but suddenly I'm a hot topic apparently" Naruto added.

sighing Yugao knew this was going to be one hell of an interesting chat "the reason Hokage-sama is so interested in you is that you have three of her Kunoichi training under you and she wants to make sure they're all well and good" that statement seemed to dig into Naruto "awwww what's with that look don't tell me the infamous Naruto has gotten soft?" Yugao asked giggling.

he scowled at her "I'll have you know my students are very much in good hands" he claimed "and as for getting soft? well we'll find out on this mission won't we?" Naruto smirked turning "now if that is all you needed I must be going back" he took one step.

"wait Naruto" Yugao said in an uncharacteristic serious tone "there is something else that Tsunade wanted to know about" Naruto turned back facing her his eyebrow arched in interest "she wanted to know if you have had any contact with well you know who" Yugao asked she was honestly interested in this herself.

Naruto laughed dryly "that's all? me and the fox we don't chat if that's what you want to know we have an" Naruto paused to find the right word "Understanding" Naruto didn't bother to see how Yugao would react to that as he turned and returned to his home to wait for the girls.

Yugao narrowed her eyes that wasn't the response she wanted but at the same time it wasn't bad she was unsure what to think about how nonchalant Naruto was about the whole subject. 'Naruto you are an odd one I'll be sure to keep an eye on you for this mission' Yugao thought remembering what the hokage had asked of her before she left earlier this morning.

(flashback several hours ago)

It was early morning so early the sun was still a while away from rising Yugao was however completely prepared for her mission in her full ANBU gear she also had some scrolls containing certain equipment that she would need for this mission. taking a breath she knocked on the door of the Hokage and waited for to be allowed in sure enough a "enter" was heard.

Once inside Yugao bowed before Tsunade "Hokage-Sama" she respectfully muttered Tsunade waved her hand to assure Yugao was allowed to rise.

"Yugao this mission I have a secret agenda that I want you to take care of for me that I believe only someone of your skills can take care of" Tsunade said calming leaning on her hands her face etched with a rather serious look one she rarely donned.

"yes Ma'am what do you desire from me?" Yugao asked standing tall her face covered by the ever familiar mask of the ANBU hers resembling a cat.

"firstly you needn't wear the mask for this mission I need Naruto to be comfortable around you and the best way to do that is without a mask" Tsunade instructed and Yugao removed her mask "secondly along with the actual mission parameters I want you to keep an eye on Naruto for two reasons the first being how he trains the girls" Tsuande paused drinking from her sake dish "and secondly I want you to see if there is any activity regarding the nine tails" that caught Yugao's attention.

"Hokage-Sama I don't understand I was under the knowledge that the seal that kept the nine tails was strong enough for years to come why are you concerned?" she asked letting her posture fall a little.

"Yugao I'll let you in on a secret one that if you tell anyone I can regard you as a traitor and have you executed" the look Yugao got was enough to make her sweat and swallow the saliva forming in her mouth she nodded accepting the risk. "Naruto has made a agreement with the fox while I don't know the whole thing I know that he has at least weakened the seal and can speak with it what I'd like you to do is to see if you notice any obvious signs that the fox is trying something understand"

Yugao paused this mission was going to be tricky "I understand Hokage-Sama I will do my best to look for any clues" she sighed not happy she has to basically spy on Naruto.

"good now unless you have any questions I believe you have a mission to get to" Tsunade said spinning in her chair to look out her window overlooking the village.

"well if I did have one it would be what do you want me to do if I do find signs of corruption?" Yugao asked her face stern Tsunade turned on her chair to look at her.

"that is up to you depending on the amount of influence you believe he is showing then it can be anything from simply more observation to execution"

the final statement gained a look of shock on Yugao's face she expected her to kill Naruto if she saw the need to? honestly she didn't know if she could do that. she rather liked Naruto he was a good kid maybe his personality could use some work but she could tell he was a good guy. but she couldn't ignore the Hokage her ruling was absolute so she took a deep breath and put on her business face and stared right back at Tsunade "I understand Hokage-sama I will be leaving now unless you need me for anything else?" she asked waiting to be allowed out

"no Yugao that will be all I hope you do well on your mission" that was all she needed Yugao was gone Tsunade sighed and returned to looking outside of her window.

(flashback end)

Yugao sighed and waited for the rest of her team to return from Naruto's curious as to what exactly she was in for with this mission. she wasn't used to working with well children essentially she never had a Genin team she essentially went from Chunin to ANBU in one fell swoop and sure she worked with children when she was Genin but that didn't really count since she was a child too. but now she was working with four and one of them was about as strong as she was and she was pretty sure Naruto was getting a little smitten that added to her interest but she supposed she would have to wait.

(with Ino, Sakura and Hinata just after Naruto left to talk with Yugao)

"god Ino you really can be insensitive you know that?" Sakura said as soon as Naruto was gone even she had enough tact to know what Ino said was rude.

Ino didn't respond right away she looked away ashamed "I'm not proud of it you know? I just forgot that sensei lives alone" she quietly muttered before looking at the small room "though it does bring up the question of who he lived with before he was alone I mean he wasn't always alone right he said it himself he's only lived 3 years by himself meaning he's lived at least 10 with a family but he never mentions them" Ino thought out loud.

"well I suppose he never mentions them because he doesn't want to it's not like it's our business Ino" Sakura replied finishing her breakfast "and for all we know it's a really bad topic I mean maybe they died or something we shouldn't go poking into his business"

Hinata had long finished her meal and had listened somewhat to the girls conversation before deciding to look around a bit. She seldom went inside Naruto's house so she decided a little exploring wouldn't hurt and he said to not touch anything but he didn't say anything about looking however. looking around nothing stood out to her the walls were bland the kitchen was the absolute basic one could have. but one thing did stand out in fact it was the only noteworthy item in the room a framed photo of what Hinata assumed to be a younger Naruto standing near a girl of a similar age and behind them a tall man whose face was ripped out.

"Hinata what ya looking at?" Ino asked walking up to her and looking over her shoulder "ooooh look it's a little Naruto he's kinda cute" she gushed taking the photo off the table it was sitting on to look at it closely "hmmm well maybe we weren't too far off when it comes to what I said earlier?" Ino asked herself.

the other girls joined Ino at looking at the photo Hinata seemed to screw her face in thought "I might be imagining it but does that girl look like Ino? and Sakura a little?" she asked earning a look from said girls who looked at the photo again this time a little more carefully.

"no she doesn't...does she?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side she personally couldn't see it well she could see how she resembled Ino and even Hinata but she didn't see how she resembled the girl. but the harder she looked she started to make it out looking at the other girls she imagined that they were thinking the same "this is weird I mean look at her she does look like us I mean I can't deny her eyes kinda look like mine don't they?"

"yeah the colour and shape she has my hair" Ino stated gently placing a hand on her hair bang "well it's shorter but it's the same general style but she most resembles Hinata I mean look at her face!" Ino said pointing at the face of the girl "it's kinda uncanny how similar the two of you are" she looked between Hinata and the photo then she looked down "do...do you think sensei only agreed to train us because we look like her?" she asked quietly the atmosphere in the room immediately thickened.

"sensei isn't like that he...he wouldn't do that would he?" Hinata asked denying herself after all what Ino said made a little bit of sense. 'no I refuse to think that sensei would only train us because we look like her' she sighed this was starting to get confusing.

Sakura took the photo and turned it over "Naruto, Hibana and" Sakura scrunched her face up the last name was furiously scratched out "Sh...Sh something" she couldn't make out "so this is what Sensei's sister? and dad?" she asked to no one in particular letting the question hang.

"it's possible I mean Sensei never told us he didn't have family" Ino supplied the answer they were all thinking "though what I want to know if why the man in this photo has his head ripped out and his named scratched out obviously someone had done this to it" Ino paused "you...you don't think that it was sensei do you?"

neither responded because it was the most likely answer and they had no idea that could disprove it. Naruto never mentioned a family or much of anything past a few years he was certainly the secretive type. so the general idea forming in the girls minds was that Naruto had possibly had a falling out with his father. however since he was assumingly dead since he was no longer around the girls assumed that Naruto never forgave him. "what about this Hibana? she looks like she's sensei's age but she isn't here either could she have died?" Sakura asked the end of her sentence being nothing but a mere whisper.

"well maybe that's what happened she died and Sensei blamed his dad?" Ino suggested Hinata seemed to not enjoy this conversation as she had stopped contributing and she simply looked down playing with her fingers "it must have been some real dramatic shit" Ino added.

the trio finally placed the photo back down and returned to the table waiting for Naruto to return so they could get their minds off of the depressing subject. Hinata no matter how hard she tried couldn't help but feel closer to Naruto both had father issues however out of nowhere Hinata remembered the night she and Naruto almost kissed he had said something. at the time she didn't hear it as she was preoccupied at the time but thinking back the works became more and more clearer until they rung in her head as if Naruto had said it himself 'Hibana I...I...I' Hinata thought in Naruto's distinct voice. she pondered what this meant after all it would be odd for Naruto to think of his sister while going in to kiss someone so maybe she wasn't Naruto's sister?. 'this is giving me a headache' Hinata thought holding her head at the sudden it was at this moment Ino looked out the window.

"Hey sensei's back" Ino said the mood immediately rose and sure enough Naruto walked in several seconds later.

"what's with the mood in here it's like someone died" Naruto noted the three girls looked at each other somewhat wearily. Sakura and Ino laughed and claimed it was because they had nothing to talk about and Hinata remained silent since it was no real difference from how they usually acted Naruto believed them. "well anyway we best leave and meet Yugao at the rendezvous point you are all ready I assume?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes expecting the worst.

all three walked into their tents and returned not five minutes later. they all donned a somewhat new appearance Ino in her signature purple outfit her Hitai-ate wrapped firmly around her waist her bow was strapped to her back along with a quiver of arrows attached to her belt. Sakura was next she wore her red battle dress, Hitai-ate used to keep her hair out of her face, skin tight shorts underneath the only addition was the pair of gauntlets on her hips for easy access. finally Hinata with her large light lavender jacket her Hitai-ate hanging from her neck she had her tanto crossed across her back in an X. "what do you think sensei?" Sakura asked doing a semi pose.

"yeah yeah batting the boys off with a stick lets go" Naruto drawled and jumped into the trees he was followed by his students soon after he slowed down enough that they could keep up with him.

"sensei where are we going again?" Ino asked as she took off from a large branch.

"the land of waves" Naruto said simply sighing knowing this was going to turn into a game of 20 questions.

"why don't they use their own ninja for this mission?" Ino replied.

"they would if they had any the land of waves is small and poor as such can't support its own ninja system only a select few nations have ninja the most famous being the lands of fire, wind, lightning, stone and water however this isn't to say smaller nations haven't got ninja either the land of grass have some of the best fighters I've ever met" Naruto explained. Ino seemed satisfied and neither of the girls wanted to ask a question maybe it was nerves but they seemed off to Naruto less inclined to ask questions or argue with one another but as Naruto thought earlier he put this down to nerves. after hours of jumping in thick trees a large clearing opened up Naruto landed his girls landing seconds later. looking to his left and right Naruto couldn't sense Yugao this made Naruto suspicious she was many things but Yugao wasn't Kakashi she was punctual and it wasn't as if they were horrendously early. Yugao could hide from him if she really wanted to but he saw no reason as to why she should "I don't like this" he muttered

"like what Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked appearing out of nowhere.

while she managed to sneak up on him he wasn't surprised though Naruto swore one of the girls nearly pissed herself it made him chuckle "Yugao what's with the sneakiness?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"awwww Naruto-kun I was just having a bit of fun and if you can't find me maybe you have gotten soft?" Yugao teased poking Naruto on the forehead playfully she was sure she heard Naruto mutter 'bitch' under his breath. honestly the reason for her hiding was so she could observe Naruto as per the Hokage's orders she did so until she was satisfied for now at least. she hated having to do this but she summarised that perhaps she wasn't the first to do so since Naruto did on occasion assist with missions and they usually involved ANBU so she guessed they were given the same mission as she had. that made her hopeful since no one as of yet saw any need to execute Naruto. "now shall we begin with intros? I haven't been properly introduced to these three cuties" Yugao said looking at Naruto's students

Naruto narrowed his eyes having a bad feeling he was going to be doing that a lot for this mission "that's Sakura, Hinata and Ino lets go" he said quickly, pointing to the respective girls and turning prepared to leave.

"you're no fun Naruto-kun but I suppose your right we need to get going ASAP but we need not rush our client is meeting us in the next town which is only a few hours walk away we can discuss the mission while we go" Yugao said.

Naruto didn't respond and simply walked in the direction Yugao mentioned "has he always been like that?" Ino asked Yugao who laughed.

"Naruto isn't so bad he may be a bit of a grouch but he's a softy on the inside" she said earning giggles from the girls.

"fuck you Yugao" Naruto shouted as he walked earning more giggles as the now four girls followed him.

* * *

Naruto: hmmmm Yugao is acting off

Yugao: Naru you are to suspicious

Naruto: that's healthy for a ninja It means...WAIT NARU?

Yugao: *laughing* I thought it'd be cute giving you a nickname Naru seems to fit

Naruto: never call me that EVER!

Ino: I think it's cute

Sakura: yeah me too

Naruto: Hinata? *looks at Hinata*

Hinata: *blushes and looks away*

Naruto: TRAITOR!

Girls: *Laughing*

Ok that's this chapter done I feel this chapter is a litter ehhhhhhh *shakes hand* and I know it took a while to write and I am fully prepared for any backlash. however I am proud to say this is my longest chapter to date and I hope to keep them all about this long if not a little longer. so thank you for reading and please

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	15. Demonic Attack

Righto I'm back with a gusto and I've finally got into a rhythm that I am satisfied with. Now regarding this chapter it is my first 'big' fight scene so please be gentle when it comes to it. Anyway now that I am back into uni and getting back with it comfortably I can safely say I will be posting regularly that being once a fortnight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own my own characters

* * *

Chapter 15: Demonic Attack

Waiting for their client wasn't too fun and the rising temperature wasn't helping in that regard however they simply had to grin and bear it. Yugao was quiet though Naruto wasn't up to asking about it since he was rather fond of the silence. Though that brought up a question in Naruto's mind of who was in charge of this mission. Though Yugao had him in terms of age in terms of skill they were awfully close to one another even Naruto wasn't sure who was stronger. 'Probably should ask maybe Baa-Chan told her?' Naruto thought to himself and walked to Yugao who didn't take long for said women to notice him.

"Naruto? something you need?" she asked looking at him smiling somewhat forcibly.

"I do as a matter of face I was curious as to who exactly was in charge of this Mission I mean technically you out rank me in age and rank since I'm not an 'official' Shinobi of the leaf" Naruto used his fingers as air quotes when he said official "technically they do too but I'd never let them know it" Naruto said jerking his thumb in the direction of the three girls talking among themselves.

Yugao nodded "interesting Hokage-Sama wasn't clear in that matter I'd say we were intended to share the lead but I'd rather if you took it I was never fond of leading usually let Kakashi-Senpai do it" she supplied.

"Fine just needed to get that out of the way, who's this client anyway I assume you have met them?" Naruto continued Yugao seemed to be less than happy at the question.

"I've met him he's a fantastic builder though that's the only redeeming feature he has, he's rather arrogant and drinks a lot" she paused "though at the same time he's doing a great thing for his nation I shouldn't be so cruel" the sound of footsteps interrupted her "speaking of the devil you might want to get your girls here" Yugao walked to the direction of the footsteps while Naruto walked to the girls.

"Right you three time for work just follow Yugao and my lead and you'll be fine understand" they nodded "now it's time to meet the client try not to embarrass yourselves"

the man was rather tall most likely standing close to six feet tall, He was tanned and wore a strange pointed hat along with a pair of glasses. While the hat hid most of his hair it could still be seen that he had grey hair. Another feature he possessed was a towel he wore around his shoulders like a scarf. Yugao turned to look at the four of them "everyone this is Tazuna he is our client for this mission" she introduced however Tazuna was far from impressed.

"four brats this is the protection I get?, the leaf are oh so generous" he said sarcastically by the looks of the bottle he was holding he had started drinking.

Yugao stepped in front of Naruto after seeing him take a step forward the look on his face showed the comment wasn't taken to kindly. "Tazuna-san I can guarantee that Naruto is a very much up to the test of protecting you" she looked to the girls "and these girls I'm sure if Naruto trained them are equally up to the challenge" she affirmed.

Tazuna looked at the children and huffed taking a large swig of his sake "whatever so long as you keep me alive then I will be satisfied"

"That's our job Tazuna-san but we must discuss how we will be travelling" Yugao continued this time talking to the entire group.

"What do you mean we walking right?" Tazuna asked confused at the statement.

"We are however we can't deny you may be targeted by high ranking Shinobi so we need to be careful" Naruto answered for Yugao "and the most logical formation is splitting into groups of three Yugao you have some knowledge of medical Ninjutsu correct"

"yes but not much" she answered

"It's enough" Naruto assured "you will take the rear with Sakura" said girl nodded "Ino you're with me covering the front" Ino was surprisingly serious while listening to Naruto. "Hinata I want you to be with Tazuna in the middle with your Byakugan you can cover both the front and back to a good extent this also gives us the advantage of having the left and right being watched any questions?" Hinata seemed horrified at the thought of working all alone with no help from Naruto or Yugao. Naruto seemed to sense this so he lowered to her height "I know I'm giving you a tough job but you're the only one who can do it and don't worry if we run into trouble that I don't think you can handle I'll keep you safe"

Hinata couldn't help but blush a little and nod at Naruto's statement "thank you Sensei" she said softly.

Yugao smiled Naruto was impressive he spread them up rather well 'personally I'd but Hinata at the rear however I'll go with Naruto's plan' she thought and walked to the pink hair girl she was to be with.

"right let's be off everyone stick together and no one do anything without Yugao or my permission" everyone joined their partner Ino stood with Naruto feeling rather confident Sakura was the same with Yugao and Hinata stood with Tazuna somewhat nervous but she hid it well once they were in position Naruto started the journey and so the mission 'officially' started.

they were soon on a path heading south towards the land of waves. As the day continued everyone was well aware as to why the nation was called the land of fire it was getting hot very hot. Being summer clouds were few and far between and the heat rose to sit at around 40 degrees (note: Celsius) and it didn't take long for the heat to take its effects on everyone.

Tazuna was using his hat as a makeshift fan, sweating rather profusely. Hinata had removed her large jacket long ago but she still looked uncomfortable as did the other girls. The girls also made it very much apparent that they didn't enjoy this heat. "Senseeeeeeei can we take a break" Ino begged hanging of his arm "I'm melting"

Naruto simply shrugged her off and continued on "listen I hate this heat too but being a Shinobi means you have to put up with this" Ino scowled at him and dragged her legs keeping pace with Naruto.

"Naruto you are too cruel" Yugao chuckled

"Yugao you have no clue when you are a Sensei you'll understand" he replied.

Tazuna seemed a little confused "wait this kid is a Sensei what is he? 11?" he asked you didn't need to see Naruto's face to know that comment dug in the giggles from the girls didn't help.

"Tazuna-san Naruto is easily on par with most high ranking Jonin shinobi" Yugao said between small fits of giggles.

"oh well he doesn't look it I'll have to see it to believe it" Tazuna noted again and took a large swig of his sake.

They continued on apparently talking was agreed to be too stressful in the heat and so they simply walked in the hot silence. The calm so far made the girls relaxed Naruto and Yugao however were all too aware that was the last thing to do but Naruto allowed them this small comfort. Looking up at the sun Naruto assumed it was midday and held up his hand signalling them to all stop. everyone stopped and the girls seemed to tense thinking Naruto may have spotted something even Yugao narrowed her eyes. "relax it's time for lunch" Naruto said and the girls sighed in relief and Naruto led the group to the trees everyone seemed to be fond of the shade. Digging through his bag he threw a small ration bar to everyone "Itadakimasu" he muttered before taking a large bite of the bar.

Everyone stared at the meagre bars "what is this?" Sakura asked poking the bar as if trying to see how this was supposed to nourish her.

"Ration bar" Naruto muttered his mouth full "gives you everything you need though it tastes like someone managed to make dirt a flavour" he said swallowing his mouthful "there is no time to cook anything, we'll be able to cook something tonight"

there was a universal sound of wrappers being removed and followed by gagging when they took a bite well 4 of the 5 did Yugao was used to them though there was no getting used to the flavour. Ino coughed and flakes of the bar fell from her mouth "I know things that are good for your usually taste bad but god that's on a whole new level" she gagged.

"Again a rare case that we agree" Sakura said looking at the bar which still only had a small bite removed from it. Hinata didn't speak she simply forced herself to continue eating and Tazuna was very much in the girls corner though being an adult he thought it may be childish of him to complain. Time passed slowly as they ate Naruto was sitting against a tree his head looking down to his lap giving the impression he was asleep. Ino and Hinata were having a conversation or to be more precise Ino was talking and Hinata was listening politely. overall everyone was rather relaxed Yugao would occasionally walk off to check for any suspicious activity but she'd always return with nothing to report Naruto remained in his sleep like state. Sakura looked at the purple haired woman and decided to ask her something that was on her mind for a while "excuse me Yugao-sensei?"

Yugao was surprised at the sudden voice but looked at the pink haired girl "yes Sakura something you need?" Yugao replied smiling gently.

Sakura nodded "yes well Sensei mentioned that you are capable in medical ninjutsu?" Yugao nodded "well you see Naruto-sensei mentioned an interest in having me learn such ninjustu, I was wondering if during our breaks and such you might be able to start teaching me the basics?"

Yugao chucked and patted the girls head "I don't see why not and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind" she looked over to the 'sleeping' Boy in question "would you Naruto?"

Naruto scowled looking up "I was faking for a reason you know I was rather content with the solitude feigning sleep gives me you know"

"whatever oh great Hyaku ken no Naruto" Yugao replied sarcastically "but you dodged the question you don't mind me giving Sakura-chan some pointers do you?"

"go for it I was meaning to get to it anyway it was half the reason I paired her up with you in the first place" Naruto said looking up to the sun "however you're going to have to wait it's time to get going again" Naruto finished standing up.

Seeing Naruto stand everyone followed though at a much more unenthusiastic pace "I was finally comfortable too" Tazuna muttered disappointed his bottle was empty.

"we should make it to the coast by the end of the day once we have done so we'll camp and tomorrow we'll be in the land of waves where the real mission begins, everyone back into your pairings" He instructed and once everyone had done so he moved forward.

despite the day getting older the heat remained just as intense and it soon caught up with everyone again after they had just relaxed in the shade. the mood however was very relaxed the girls were less tense Naruto assumed it was due to how quiet everything had been so far. However Naruto knew something was wrong it was too quiet and relaxed 'the old man mentioned this Gato guy could afford plenty of missing-nin but why haven't they showed up yet particularly during lunch' Naruto looked around still nothing 'surely they are watching us?' he asked himself.

Everyone in there relaxed mood blissfully ignored the two small puddles they passed well everyone sans Naruto and Yugao. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Yugao and ever so slightly shook his head keeping her from doing anything. Yugao looked surprised however she nodded and continued walking she trusted Naruto whatever he was planning. The next thing she saw was the chain coming around her and Sakura using the small amount of time they had she pushed the Pinkette out of the way so it only wrapped around her stomach.

Naruto turned just in time to see Yugao seemingly get torn to shreds by the chain he knew she used a substitution but the girls and Tazuna didn't so it wasn't surprising to hear Sakura scream. Moving quickly Naruto moved in front of everyone "DEFEND TAZUNA" he shouted to Sakura though the time he wasted to do so the chain was now around him "damn" he muttered and this time it was himself that was 'shredded' Sakura having been a witness to this was now paralysed in terror.

the two Shinobi with the chain looked at the torn shreds of Naruto and Yugao "two down" one muttered as they turned to Tazuna who Hinata was defending though the way she was shaking showed she was terrified. Ino had her bow drawn and an arrow at the ready waiting her eyes darted to Sakura who was on the ground shaking in fear.

'damn it Sakura' Ino thought 'she's done for Hinata and I'll will have to handle this though Hinata looks like a light breeze will knock her down'

The chained shinobi charged and Ino also wasted no time firing an arrow pinning the chain to a nearby tree causing the pair to fall back as their chain was pushed back and imbedded to the tree. Ino smirked and this time aimed for one of the men on the floor though before she could release said arrow the memory of that rabbit jumped into her head and her hand twitched up as she released causing the arrow to sore well high of her aim.

using the convenient miss the Shinobi both pressed a small button on their gauntlets which released the chain from them and freed them. Standing and charging in one clean movement they were closing in on Hinata and Tazuna fast. In an act of surprising boldness Hinata pushed Tazuna back and activated her Byakugan and prepared herself as the pair closed in on her she drew her tantos and prepared herself. When they were within reach they attacked one thrusting his gauntlet towards her which Hinata smoothly dodged moving to the side and attempted to stab one of her tantos into his arm though before she could the other closed in to her and kicked her right in the gut effectively flooring her.

Ino moaned and ran forward 'damn it were so dead' she inwardly moaned taking her bow holding it as if it was some sort of club 'If I'm going down I'll go down fighting' she told herself and jumped the bow above her head. she was quickly spotted and just before she could bring down her improvised weapon down on one of them she was caught around the neck by their giant gauntlets and pinned against a tree while the other used his foot to hold Hinata down.

meanwhile Naruto was watching the whole scene from a tree "not too bad you two" Naruto muttered watching as the pair fought rather valiantly.

"you're going to help them right?" Yugao asked sitting on a branch above him

"eventually a little tough love never hurt anyone though Sakura kind of disappointed me" he said to himself looking at the girl still on the ground shaking watching the ordeal.

"can't blame her she watched two people supposedly die right in front of her I remember seeing my first death it was awful" Yugao spoke defending the girl.

Naruto didn't say anything to this because he knew full well she was right the pair now had Hinata and Ino pinned "fuck I suppose I should do something now" Naruto stood.

"wait look" Yugao said pointing at Sakura who stood slowly her own gauntlets equipped

"well well maybe she is tougher than she looks?" Naruto asked delaying his intervention for now.

Sakura took a breath and charged at the pair holding down her teammates and reaching the first one she slashed his back the best she could in her semi-scared state which was still enough to dig rather deep into his back.

"FUCK" he shouted releasing Hinata from under him while he turned to Sakura "you'll regret that girl" he said running to her.

Sakura froze her bout of bravado was done as she watched this man twice her size stampede towards her his gauntlet at the ready to rip her head off. she closed her eyes 'I don't want to die' she thought to herself as she awaited the pain. Nothing that was what Sakura felt she waited a little longer until she opened her eyes and saw the back of Naruto holding the gauntlet of the Shinobi and with one swift movement kicked him right in the gut sending him back several feet.

Yugao was still in the trees watching 'Naruto should be plenty for those two' she thought to herself.

Naruto placed an arm on one of the scrolls hanging from his hips and unsealed a Katana his eyes darted to Ino who was still pinned to the tree her face turning blue from lack of oxygen "Come on then I need to finish this quickly" He sneered and ran forward which was mirrored by his opponent. When Naruto felt he was close enough to him he jumped raising his knees along with the momentum and the added force of his knees ramming into the Shinobi's chin forced him onto his back with a broken jaw Naruto wasted no time to then take his sword and stab the man under him in the neck killing him. Looking up he saw Ino not moving in the other's grasp "fuck" though he didn't need to anything as two shuriken flew from the trees both hitting the man's legs getting him to let go as he reached back to remove the shuriken. Naruto wasted no time to quickly grab Ino "YUGAO KEEP THAT ONE ALIVE I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE'S OK" he shouted Yugao jumped from the tree to do so.

Naruto laid Ino down gently and rested his head against her chest waiting "come on" he waited and waited with nothing coming "fuck" Naruto quickly went to action and started CPR pressing against her chest a few times then leaning listening for a heart beat still noting so he repeated this time he would connect their lips to force her lungs full of air. The next sound that was heard was coughing coming from under Naruto 'she's alive' he though in relief.

Yugao held her sword against the remaining Shinobi's throat "It's no use trying to escape" she warned "we have some questions for you" she added.

"Yugao Ino needs some treatment I'll handle him" Yugao looked at Naruto and nodded Naruto looked down at the man the back of his legs were slashed by the shuriken effectively preventing him from going anywhere. Naruto noted the headband he was wearing "Kiri? no they are allied with the leaf they wouldn't accept such a mission you're a missing-nin no doubt who are you?" Naruto asked him.

Yugao supplied the answer as she was treating Ino "I can answer that" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Yugao "the demon brothers they defected from Kiri not long ago" she spoke as she treated Ino's minor wounds.

"I see so Gato hired you?" no answer "that's a yes" Naruto muttered taking his sword and stabbing the man through the heart "he's no use for us we already know enough" Naruto said knowing Yugao will want to know why he did that.

some time passed as they recovered from the attack only Ino suffered any damage "Sensei?" Sakura looked over to him "thank you I would have" she tried to finish though she obviously didn't want to think about it.

"don't mention it good work though" Naruto complimented "you managed to wound him and saved Hinata you should be proud of yourself" Sakura looked down smiling a little and a slight tinge of a blush on her cheeks. "all of you did well Ino you didn't hesitate and managed to buy Hinata time to calm herself down though you still need to work on actually hitting something that is alive" Naruto noted Ino who was still being treated by Yugao nodded "Hinata nice try but you shouldn't try to fight against impossible odds like that but still you didn't back down even though you knew those odds" Hinata sighed nodding she was somewhat wounded from being manhandled however she was in a much better condition than Ino

Naruto walked to the two bodies and sealed them into a scroll "Right let's get moving" Naruto said however a hand on his shoulder stopped him said hand belonged to Yugao "what?" He asked rudely.

"Naruto they're injured and somewhat traumatized they need some time to let it all sink in" Yugao looked unusually serious "the day is nearly over why don't we call it a night it's not like we're in a huge rush to get to the Land of waves"

Naruto sighed looking to the girls, Sakura and Hinata were with Ino asking her if she was alright "fine" Naruto muttered lowly "Change of plans time to camp up for the night".

Ino managed to get herself to a sitting position "Sensei I'm ok really" she assured as she attempted to stand though her body seemed to fail her "damn maybe not"

Naruto walked over to the group "listen you need to rest and after all this I'm sure walking is the last thing you want to do" Ino nodded. "Sakura and Hinata set the tents up Yugao stay with Ino" the girls nodded "old man come with me I have some things to ask you" said man looked up surprised.

the duo walked into the trees "what do you need to talk about kid?" Tazuna asked

"I know you mentioned this Gato guy but I was wondering if you knew anything that could be of any help?" Naruto asked taking a scroll and starting to write down notes.

"Nothing to say that would help all I can say is he got all his money by trafficking drugs and women" Tazuna supplied "what are you writing anyway?" he asked looking at the scroll.

"Tsunade-Baachan will appreciate me mentioning I got rid of these Demon brothers she'll notify Kiri and get a reward for it the bodies are in the scroll too so they'll appreciate that and the alliance Konoha has with them will improve" Naruto once he wrote his message summoned a small cheetah "to the Hokage understand?" the cheetah nodded and run off "good, now Tazuna when Gato finds out these brothers failed he'll likely send a stronger one I can't promise your safety so if you want to we can back out now and get stronger Shinobi onto this job"

Tazuna shook his head "no I want this man away from my country and that Yugao said you were capable from what I saw I don't doubt you anymore kid" he said confidently "I am trusting you with my nation"

Naruto snorted "lovely no pressure there" He said walking back to the others.

* * *

Yugao: my Naru awfully serious aren't you?

Naruto: *twitches at the name* Shut it

Tazuna: *laughs* Naru

Naruto: Watch It old man

Ino: *blushing* Sensei gave me CPR

Naruto: So?

Ino: that was my first kiss jackass!

Right I'm back in business and into a rhythm that I am enjoying I use my free time on the weekend to type a chapter so I expect that this will be the time I will post every week give or take a day. Oh yeah I used Celsius and if anyone needs a way to convert it to Fahrenheit times Celsius by two and add 32 and you get Fahrenheit (so 40 would be 112) Anyway I I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

KingLezna here and please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
